Desutinēshon
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Uno no puede huir del destino y el de Haruna le tenía muchas sorpresas. Antes de acercarse siquiera, el destino se asegurará de poner la vida de Haruna patas arriba. ¿Podrá su verdadero destino luchar contra ese obstáculo? Leve HiroMido y EndouNatsumiGoenji. Pésimo summary. Pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán.
1. 01 El comienzo de lo inevitable

¡Ohaio, minna-san! Yo quería aguantar un poco más antes de publicar este fic pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Tengo muchísimas ideas en la cabeza y lo escribo bastante rápido. Me entretengo con él para despejarme un poco del de demonios o cuando me atasco por tener que pensar en cosas lógicas y esas cosas, así que... lo avanzo bastante bien y ¡ya no podía tenerlo ahí, en la carpetita y no subirlo! Así que, aquí está...

**AVISO:** No sé cada cuanto lo actualizaré, ya que quiero intentar darle caña al de The Demons In My Dreams y me gustaría intentar coger la inspiración del de Detective Conan que dejé el segundo cap a mitad... y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias x_x pero bueno, no crean que tardará años. Ya ando escribiendo el tercer cap y voy por casi la mitad, así que, lo más probable es que suba un capítulo por mes. ¿Os parece razonable así, de momento? Además, no creo que sea un fic excesivamente largo. Tengo todo bastante calculado. Pero igual, avisados quedan x3

**AVISO 2:** He puesto que es un FudouxHarunaxKidou. Yo ya tengo claro con quien va a quedarse... aunque creedme, me duele en el alma xDD fue un momento muy duro al tener la escena en la cabeza. Pero prometo que lo compenso con el final, así que, ¡no me matéis pase lo que pase! porque esto es un fic mío, cuando no haya drama o tragedia es para preocuparse xD

**AVISO 3:** ¡Kidou no aparece en este primer capítulo! Pero en el segundo, ya tiene su aparición, tenedle paciencia a esas fans de Kidous :3

Bueno, pues después de toda esta parrafada que no sé quien la habrá leído xD Quiero decir que esto se me ocurrió viendo unas películas españolas _"A Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo"_ y su secuela _"Tengo Ganas De Ti"_. Y me inspiró un poco ver la serie de _"El Barco"_.

Y con eso y un bizcocho... Os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis una marquita con un rev y un fav/follow. ¡Muchas gracias x3!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son parte de propiedad de Level-5 y cualquier cosa que pueda parecerse a lo mencionado ahí arriba, también son parte de sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**x**

**x**

_...Algunos lo llaman casualidad mientras que otros lo llaman destino..._

**x**

**x**

**El comienzo de lo inevitable**

**POV Normal**

_Ciudad Inazuma, Japón. Hace siete días._

Se acumulaban los estudiantes frente a los paneles informativos del instituto Raimon. Parecía haber un gran revuelo. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de conversación del mismo tipo allá por donde se iba. Se acumulaban los murmullos y susurros. Mientras algunos de ellos ya se iban alejando de aquel panel y otros llegaban nerviosos para leer el papel que había puesto la secretaria no hacía mucho tiempo.

En esos momentos, un cabello azulado con dos cuernos en su cabeza como apariencia y de una estatura no muy resaltada se empotraba contra el gentío.

-Paso, paso, paso... - decía mientras se colaba de forma fácil entre los estudiantes. - Sin empujar, ¡eh! ¡Sin empujar! - exclamaba cuando veía como se le echaban encima. - Paso... paso... - empezó a ver la salida y dio el último salto. - ¡Ya está! - exclamó en primera fila del panel informativo.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en aquel papel leyendo la información dejada. Los gestos del chico se veían llenos de curiosidad y no paraba de moverse, como si estuviese en algún calentamiento y estuviese corriendo. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó una risotada que hizo saltar a todos los estudiantes que le rodeaban. Dio un fuerte salto y se volvió a meter dentro del círculo de estudiantes. Salió disparado hacia el campo de fútbol donde había otro círculo de chicos pero nada comparado al que había dejado detrás.

-¡Minna**(*)**! - gritó corriendo hacia ellos. Todos se giraron para mirarlo y se apartaron al ver como trataba de frenar pero no lo lograba como debería. - ¡Ay, ay, ay, que me matooo! - exclamó viendo el palo de la portería delante de él.

Se escuchó un golpe y todos pusieron cara de dolor.

-Ay... - se quejó el pelo azulado mientras todos se reían por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no frenará nunca antes...? - preguntó uno de ellos con cabello rosado y casi rapado.

De pronto, el cuerpo del que se había estampado con la portería estaba frente a todos, con la marca del poste en la cara pero con una cara radiante de felicidad.

-¿Pero qué...? - se sorprendió el pelo rosado. - ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-¡Haruna, Hiroto y Natsumi lo han conseguido! - exclamó lleno de felicidad.

-¿De qué está hablando? - preguntó Tachimukai confuso.

-¡¿Lo habéis olvidado ya!? - exclamó empezando a perder los nervios. - ¡Hoy es el día! ¡El día en el que sabremos quién volará a Italia y ganará la gran beca!

-... - todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al mencionado.

-¡Haruna, Hiroto y Natsumi son los elegidos! ¡Han sido los seleccionados de nuestra escuela! ¡Lo que tanto llevaban esperando se ha hecho realidad!

-¡¿En serio!? - empezaron a exclamar emocionados.

El portero, con el brazalete de capitán, se apartó del grupo y se quedó algo rezagado con la mirada algo perdida y triste. Miró el balón entre sus manos y, logró ver la imagen de la pelirroja en éste. Sus dedos se apretaron con el balón y apretó los dientes.

Finalmente, esos tres… conseguirían lo que querían después de tanto estudiar. Se alegraba por ellos pero una parte de él… se sentía triste.

_Mientras tanto, dentro del instituto..._

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Me encontraba en el despacho del director del Raimon junto con Natsumi y Hiroto quienes habíamos sido seleccionados de un grupo de escuelas para viajar de intercambio a Italia y ganar una beca para una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón. El intercambio iba a durar seis meses, nada comparado como cualquier intercambio normal.

Desde que habíamos hecho todos lo necesario para participar, quería ser seleccionada. Quería ganar esa beca y poder estudiar en esa prestigiosa universidad para que mis padres pudieran sentirse orgullosos de mí. Habían luchado tanto durante toda mi vida, que tenía la necesidad de hacer todo cuánto pudiera para hacer que ellos se sintieran igual de orgullosos que yo estaba de ellos. Tenía mucho que agradecerles, al fin y al cabo, no era una Otonashi desde mi nacimiento. Y aún así, estaba en una familia con suerte, llena de amor y con una calidad de vida bastante envidiable aunque nada comparada con la de Natsumi...

Aún así, estar seis meses alejada de casa y de todos me causaba bastante pánico. Pero por suerte, los otros dos seleccionados no eran desconocidos. Eran Hiroto y Natsumi. Así que, no estaría sola y me sentía feliz de que fuesen ellos dos. Dos de mis mejores amigos. Aquel intercambio iba a ser genial.

-Felicidades a los tres. - nos dijo el director. - Como bien sabéis, el viaje será en una semana. Viviréis en una misma casa los tres juntos. - en esos momentos, dejó una foto en el escritorio para que pudiésemos verla. Era una casa bastante grande para tres personas, era muy bonita. Nos miramos los tres y sonreímos asintiendo con la cabeza. - Pero lo importante, es que aprendáis muchas cosas allí y que lo disfrutéis. Cuando volváis, si todo allí os ha ido bien en el instituto de Orpheo, entonces aquí tendréis garantizada una plaza en la universidad que tanto queréis.

-Gracias. - dijo Natsumi haciendo una reverencia. Hiroto y yo hicimos lo mismo.

-Chicos, sé que nos vais a poner en muy buena posición en Italia. - dijo orgulloso el director haciendo que nos sintiésemos halagados. - No tengo más que deciros, excepto que disfrutéis. Sólo eso.

**Fin P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

_Italia. Hace siete días._

-Hacke – decía un castaño mientras movía la pieza del alfil y mostraba una sonrisa burlona. - Mate. - colocó la pieza y mostró su blanca dentadura viendo como su rival, se llevaba las manos a la cara y se la tapaba. - ¿Quieres otra o te has cansado de perder? - preguntó divertido.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que pierda contra ti!? - exclamaba el contrario de cabellos verdes revolviéndose el cabello. - ¡Es imposible! ¡Me dijiste que no sabías jugar!

-Y no sabía. - respondió con una sonrisa. - Pero o esto es demasiado fácil o tú eres realmente malo, Ryuuji. - terminó soltando una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Usotsuki**(*)**! - exclamó con dientes de tiburón, como si fuese a comérselo vivo.

De pronto, el castaño se levantó un poco y abrió la caja en la que estaba sentado. Resultaba ser una pequeña nevera y sacó un helado. Cerró y se volvió a sentar.

-Usotsukiiiii – lloriqueaba haciendo círculos en el suelo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Anda, ten. - captó su atención, enseñándole el helado y ofreciéndolo.

-¡Oh! ¡Helado! - exclamó agarrando su premio como con los ojos brillantes. - Mi tesooooro~

-Jé. - sonrió el castaño con una sonrisa.

De pronto, un sonido de mensaje se escuchó desde el portátil que reposaba encima del sofá y el pelo verde se incorporó dirigiéndose hacia éste. Lo abrió y comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje. El castaño se quedó observándolo apoyado en su codo y en cuanto vio la ensanchada sonrisa que se le puso, supo de quien era.

-¿Más mensajitos de amor? - preguntó con cierto retintín.

-No... es una noticia. La mejor noticia que podía tener... - dijo él, feliz, releyendo el mensaje una y otra vez.

-¿Uh? - dijo extrañado mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba y se colocaba detrás de él. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del chico y leyó el mensaje sin permiso. - Oh... así que por fin voy a conocer a tu Romeo...

-¿¡P-P-Pero que dices!? - dijo sonrojado dándole un empujón que no llegó porque se apartó. -¡Y-Yo no t-t-tengo ningún R-Ro-Romeo! - titubeó rojo como un tomate y sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

Rió divertido al ver esa cara de su amigo y esa reacción que sabía que tendría. Se encogió de hombros haciéndose el que lo aceptaba. En esos momentos, entraba por la puerta alguien de cabello largo vainilla y ojos negros.

-¿Qué os pasa ahora?

-Mido-chan, que nos va a traer a su Romeo. - dijo con diversión.

-¡Deja de llamarle Romeo, Akio-kun! - exclamó hinchando las mejillas aún coloradas.

-Así que, ¿se ha ganado la beca al final? - preguntó el pelo vainilla haciendo caso omiso a la discusión de esos dos.

-¡Sí! Y al parecer va a venir con dos de sus amigas. - respondió el peli verde.

-Oh... dos chicas. - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ensanchada.

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a ellas. - fulminó Midorikawa al castaño de larga melena. Éste lo miró enarcando una ceja. - ¡Hablo en serio, Akio-kun!

-Aburrido. - le sacó la lengua y cogió su chaqueta de cuero junto con unas llaves que reposaban en una mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por ahí. Tengo ganas de marcha. - les guiñó el ojo y salió de aquel ático sin más dejando a sus dos amigos en la casa.

-¿Es que nunca va a cambiar este chico? - preguntó el pelo verde con un suspiro cansado.

_Ciudad Inazuma, Japón. Hace unas horas..._

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Llevaba ya un par de horas en el aeropuerto ya que siempre dicen que es recomendable llegar un par de horas antes por si acaso. El equipaje ya lo habíamos dejado en su lugar correspondiente y sólo estábamos esperando a que llegase nuestro avión. Estaba muerta de los nervios. ¡Nunca antes había subido a un avión! ¿Me marearía? ¿Cómo sería atravesar las nubes? Recordaba que me habían dicho cuanto tardaría el avión en llegar a tierra, pero ahora mismo me había vuelto a quedar en blanco. Las manos me temblaban al igual que las piernas y no sólo eso, no podía estarme quieta. Era peor que una gelatina. Natsumi se reía al verme tan impaciente mientras que Hiroto estaba tan ricamente leyendo un libro con sus lentes mientras me miraba de reojo y me soltaba algún comentario con toda la clara intención de tranquilizarme pero que no lograba asimilar ni dos minutos dentro del cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? - preguntó Natsumi con una sonrisa. - Verás que te gusta.

-Nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa. - le recordé. - Y una cosa es irme a dormir a tu casa o a la de Aki y otra irme a casi la otra punta del mapa para seis meses... - vale, me estaba entrando un miedo que no era normal. - Voy a una ciudad que desconozco y que no sé ni dónde pisar, sólo vamos nosotros... ¿te recuerdo que aún no he cumplido la mayoría de edad?

-Sólo estás poniendo excusas. - dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa y cerrando el libro. - Además, Natsumi si conoce Italia, ¿verdad? - preguntó y miramos ambos a la peli naranja.

-Así es. Ya he estado algunas veces, así que tranquila. Estás segura conmigo. - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Me senté entre ellos y solté un largo suspiro.

-Creo que estoy muerta de miedo. No quiero imaginarme cuando me independice.

-O cuando te cases. - dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú no estás nervioso? - pregunté con curiosidad, aparcando de pronto todos mis miedos e inseguridades. Y, admitiéndolo también, para chinchar un poco.

-¡Es cierto! Hace meses que no os veis, ¿no tienes nervios? - me apoyó Natsumi.

-Le veo casi todos los días por la cámara web. - dijo como si nada.

-Pero es diferente. Estás tras una pantalla ahora le vas a poder ver y coger de la mano. - le dije yo alzando un dedo y colocándomelo en la barbilla. - Y abrazar...

-Y besar... - dijo de forma traviesa Natsumi. Yo la miré divertida y nos reímos.

Lo miramos y lo vimos sonrojado. También inquieto.

_Bingo._

Habíamos dado en toda la diana.

-Míralo, si está todo rojo como un tomate. - comentó Natsumi chinchando con su brazo. - ¿He de decir que vas a ver a tu Romeo o a tu Julieta?

-¡Natsumi! - protestó él sonrojado.

-Creo que vamos a por Julieta, ten en cuenta que es Romeo quien va a la casa de Julieta a irrumpir y esas cosas. - continué yo.

-¡H-Haruna! - se quejó sonrojado.

-Uhh~ que Romeo más rojo~ - canturreamos.

Y tenía mucha gracia, en verdad, ya que con ese pelo tan rojo y la piel tan blanca... destacaba bastante.

-¡Chicas, basta! - el pobre no sabía dónde meterse.

Ambas nos empezamos a reír y Hiroto se tapó la cara abriendo el libro y ocultándola detrás de él algo que nos causó aún más gracia.

_El vuelo con destino a Italia con hora de salida de 10:12am por favor que empiecen a ir por la salida 4, gracias._

Ese era nuestro aviso. Enseguida, Hiroto cargó con su mochila en la cual seguramente llevaría su portátil y Natsumi tomó sus cosas. Agarré las mías y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la salida 4. Dejamos nuestras mochilas para que las revisaran y las recuperamos en menos de dos minutos. Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la entrada del avión. El nervio que había estado pausado con las bromas a Hiroto se estaba incrementando más y me agarré de las manos tanto de Natsumi como de Hiroto.

-No tendremos un accidente, ¿verdad? - pregunté una vez dentro.

Todos los pasajeros me miraron como si estuviese trayendo al mal agüero al avión y reí nerviosamente.

-No, no, me refiero a que... - Natsumi tiró de mi brazo y me vi sentada en mi butaca mientras Hiroto reía por lo bajo.

-Tanto tiempo estar apegada con Kogure, trae sus consecuencias... - murmuró Natsumi negando con la cabeza. - Que ganas de llegar...

-Sí... - dijo Hiroto mientras observaba por la ventana. - Creo que cuando esté allí ya no querré volver nunca más. - murmuró por lo bajo pero logrando que tanto Natsumi como yo le oyésemos.

Antes de subir al avión, incluso antes de ese día, Natsumi yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Sabíamos muy bien que el hecho de que tuviese a esa persona en Italia, le tenía sumido en el estudio y en el ordenador, era precisamente para no pensar tanto en la distancia. Y ahora que podía estar nuevamente con esa persona, ¿por qué no obligar a que se quedase con él? Al fin y al cabo, él ya era mayor de edad y sus padres aceptaban todo lo que hacía o decidía, sin necesidad de llevarle la contraria. Habíamos acordado que si lo veíamos tan feliz como imaginábamos, no dejaríamos que volviese a Japón. Al menos, no sin esa persona.

_Italia. Actualidad._

Finalmente habíamos llegado. ¡Por fin! Tenía el culo tan plano como lo puede estar una tabla de madera. Llegaba un momento en el que no podía estarme quieta en la butaca y no es que fuese incómoda, al contrario, era demasiado cómoda pero aún así, habían sido muchas horas en el avión.

Estábamos recogiendo nuestras maletas cuando nos pusimos a buscar la salida o mejor dicho, a seguir a todos los pasajeros con los que habíamos ido en el avión y ya habían recogido como nosotros el equipaje. Y por fin, cruzamos la marca.

¡Finalmente habíamos llegado en Italia!

Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, no podía evitar dejar de mirar de aquí para allá cuando ni siquiera había llegado a salir del aeropuerto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi que Hiroto ya no estaba y Natsumi me cogía de la mano tirando de mi para seguirlo.

-¿Dónde va?

-Creo que Julieta ha venido a buscarle. - dijo sonriente mirando a una dirección que no tardé en seguir yo también.

¡Wooah! ¡Finalmente íbamos a conocer a su Julieta! No podía dejar de pensar que era algo demasiado romántico. Vi como Hiroto se acercaba rápidamente a alguien de cabello verde y recogido en una coleta.

-¿Será él? - en cuanto llegaron, se dieron un abrazo.

-Sí. Definitivamente, es él. - Natsumi mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? - pregunté yo mirándola dudosa. - ¿O les dejamos que se den la bienve...? - me callé al ver a esos dos, besándose. Me puse roja como un tomate. Nunca había visto a Hiroto de esa forma. Lo conocía estudioso, responsable e incluso colorado por las bromas que siempre le solíamos hacer pero... nunca... así... ni siquiera me lo había imaginado dando un beso a nadie, así que verlo así de pronto, me provocó un poco de nervios. Sentí calor en mis mejillas.

Les dejamos durante unos minutos para que pudiesen darse la bienvenida y bueno, darse besos y esas cosas que hacían los enamorados que se reencontraban... de alguna manera, me daban envidia. ¡Eran tan monos! Ya quisiera yo tener a alguien tan dulce como Hiroto o como su Julieta conmigo...

-¡Natsumi! ¡Haruna! - escuché como nos llamaba. - ¡Venid! - nos hizo señas y nos acercamos.

-Os presento a Midorikawa Ryuuji. - dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Un placer. - comentó el mencionado con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente. - dijimos al unisono algo sonrojada pues era la primera que veíamos yaoi en vivo y en directo. Al parecer, no era la única.

-¿Queréis que os lleve a dónde os vais a alojar? - preguntó de forma amistosa.

-Sí, porque tenemos mucho que descargar. - admití yo enseñando todas las maletas que mi madre me había hecho traerme y que, no lograba entender como las había cerrado. Ya me veía volviendo a casa con ropa de menos porque no iba a ser capaz de cerrarla de esa forma en la que ella lo había hecho.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Chasqueé la lengua y terminé por hundir mis nudillos en la cara de ese idiota. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no pensaba pagarme? Golpeé con mi pierna en su cuello y un puñetazo en su estómago haciendo que soltase la bolsa de droga que me había intentado robar. Me agaché y la agarré tranquilamente mientras la sacudía en mis vaqueros.

-Tsk... no vuelvas a llamarme si no tienes con lo que pagar, ¿entiendes? No regalo nada y me estás haciendo regalarte mi valioso tiempo, imbécil. - escupí las palabras de mala gana.

A ver, ¿quién se creía que era él para entretenerme? ¿Eh? No era nadie. Y es que no le reglaba nada a nadie, ni de mi tiempo, ni de absolutamente nada. Porque en este mundo o vives por y para ti o te comen vivo. Es algo que es así y que si no aprendes, estás perdido.

Salí de aquel callejón y guardé las bolsas en mis bolsillos de la chaqueta asegurándome de que no pudiesen caerse de ninguna manera. Acto seguido, me dirigí a la moto de carreras que había delante de mí, subiéndome encima. Saqué las llaves y encendí el motor, creando un fuerte ruido con el tubo de escape. Vi como salían unos tipos directos a por mí y dejé salir una sonrisa socarrona de mis labios antes de salir disparado de allí.

Empecé a recorrer las calles de Italia a una velocidad triplicada de la permitida, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una ciudad y que los semáforos cambiaban en un segundo. Pero adoraba el viento golpeando mi cara, adoraba el hecho de saber que estaba corriendo peligro y que la policía no tardaría en intentar darme alcance. ¿No se podía considerar eso entonces una carrera ilegal? Ellos para alcanzarme, tenían que ponerse a mí mismo nivel... en el fondo, estaba seguro de que les molaba que fuese tan problemático y que tuviesen que ir siempre detrás de mí. Los hacía moverse y daba caña a esas preciosas motos y esos coches que siempre iban a 50km/h casi todo el día. Menudos aburridos.

Terminé llegando a la calle donde tenía que pasar un buen rato. Más valía que fuese mejor que antes... no iba a salir con el dinero que buscaba esa noche. Y eso ya me molestaba un poco. Contar con cierto dinero, preparar cosas y que luego no poder llegar a las expectativas era algo que a mí me disgustaba mucho. Miré el reloj mientras caminaba por las calles. Seguro que Romeo y Julieta ya se habría juntado... mostré una pequeña sonrisa y deseé de todo corazón que le fuese bien. Antes de de despedirme de Midorikawa, le había visto nervioso e impaciente.

-Hasta que llegas. - protestaron los tipos con los que me iba a reunir.

Mi rostro se volvió totalmente serio, de pocos amigos y endurecí la mirada. Mi reputación no era por simples palabras, precisamente.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

-Así que... ¿no te dijo nada? - preguntó sorprendida. - Que raro, si cuando yo hablé con él... estaba... - murmuré pensativa. Yo había tenido una conversación con él y era todo lo contrario. Suspiré. Seguramente, no se atrevió… Este chico…

-¡Es Endou, Haruna! ¿Qué esperabas? No es el chico más espabilado del mundo cuando no se trata de fútbol. - bufó, casi molesta, interrumpiéndome y no dejándome decirle nada más. Una gotita cayó por mi cabeza. En eso no podía quitarle la razón. Endou era... especial, pero por eso mismo, estaba segura de que Natsumi lo quería a él precisamente, por ser tan atolondrado y especial. Sonreí viendo el leve sonrojo en su cara de molesta. - Espero que estos seis meses me eche de menos y cuando vuelva las cosas puedan ser diferentes. Pero, ¿sabes? Voy a disfrutar. Quiero algo que Inazuma no pueda darme y aquí estoy segura de que lo podré conseguir y creo que a ti te va a pasar lo mismo.

-¿A mí? - repetí sorprendida. - Yo no quiero locuras. Si ni siquiera he llegado a copiar en un examen... - dije avergonzada. - Yo viviré felizmente en esta casa tan grande, en un instituto, conoceré a los compañeros de clase y se acabó. Conmigo no cuentes para locuras.

Le aseguré mientras ella se incorporaba y me avaluaba con la mirada, como si estuviese poniendo en dudas mis palabras. Enarqué el ceño y negué con la cabeza. También con la mano pero ella seguía mostrando una sonrisa divertida, una mirada cómplice y un gesto en su cara que no sabía muy bien como tomarme.

-Te estoy diciendo que no, lianta. Que eres una lianta.

Natsumi se rió y se incorporó.

-Lo que tú digas, niña buena. Voy a arreglar la casa un poco, está que da pena. ¿Habrá algo para cenar?

-Voy a mirar y si no, mientras tú arreglas esto un poco... puedo ir a comprar, ¿te parece? Sólo prepara un poco las camas, ya mañana nos pondremos a tope a limpiar y pillaremos a los tortolitos para que ayuden. - comenté llegando a la cocina y abriendo la nevera. No había gran cosa... excepto un par de refrescos. Miré en los muebles y tampoco nada. Torcí el gesto y suspiré saliendo. - ¡Parece que no hay nada! Iré a algún supermercado y cogeré al menos unas pizzas o algo fácil de hacer.

-Me parece bien. - dijo Natsumi mientras asomaba su cabeza de las habitaciones. - ¿Seguro que podrás ir tú sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-¡Estoy bien! Preguntaré y sólo seguiré las indicaciones, ¡no te preocupes! - vi como me miraba preocupada de todos modos y simplemente, decidí ir a por mí abrigo.

Aunque estaba empezando a oscurecer debido a que la estación en Italia era así. Amanecía muy pronto y oscurecía más pronto todavía a pesar de ser demasiado temprano. Con el cambio de estación y de horas, estaba algo atolondrada pero, ¿qué de malo tenía ir a comprar la cena? Todo el mundo compraba la cena. Ni que fuese a ir a la Guerra.

Cogí mi cartera y mi pequeño bolso. Me despedí de Natsumi y salí de la casa. Caminé un poco y me fui fijando en los carteles. Estaban escritos en italiano, un idioma que por suerte, conocía bien porque había estudiado. Aún así, no veía ninguno que hablase sobre algún centro comercial o un supermercado. Decidí preguntar por la calle a un hombre que pasaba casualmente por ahí.

-¡Disculpe! - le detuve hablando en italiano. - ¿Me puede decir dónde hay un supermercado o un centro comercial cerca?

-Claro, jovencita. - sonreí aliviada, menos mal que era un hombre amable... - Siga todo recto esta calle y llegará un momento en el que a mano derecha, vea un supermercado.

-¡Muchas gracias! - respondí agradecida.

Y simplemente, me puse a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones de aquel hombre. Las calles de Italia eran grandes, aunque poco a poco, a medida que iba avanzando... las calles parecían cambiar como de categoría. Era como si de estar en lo más alto de la torre effiel, volvieses al principio. Era como ser rico y de pronto, no tener ni una moneda con la que comprar ni un refresco.

Empezaron a hacerse callejuelas, callejones... y yo no veía ese lugar. Me volteé con intención de regresar pero entonces vi a dos hombres con muy mala pinta dirigiéndose hacia a mí y me entró el pánico. Seguí hacia adelante, seguramente se terminarían metiendo por algún callejón ¿no? Pero miraba hacia atrás, y seguían detrás de mí, cada vez más rápido. Yo aceleré pero ellos también y cuando quise intentar escaquearme, me vi acorralada por un grupo de chicos.

Estaba metida en un buen lío... Me temblaban las piernas y tenía mucho miedo.

¿¡Cómo demonios iba a salir yo de ahí!?

Entre todos terminé metida en un callejón sin salida. Mi espalda tocó la pared y tragué saliva viendo a esos hombres. Eran cinco... ¡Cinco contra una chica que no sabía ni como se daba un puñetazo!

Iba a morir. O seguramente, iban a violarme y después matarme quemando todo mi cuerpo estando viva. ¡Como los psicópatas! El mundo estaba muy loco y las caras de esos tipos también lo estaban.

Intenté buscar en mi bolso el spray para violadores que siempre llevaba encima pero no lo encontraba. Además, no paraba de temblar y así no había quién buscase nada. De pronto, uno de los hombres se acercó hasta a mí y me arrancó el bolso. Yo grité asustada por la rapidez con la que lo hice y me abracé a mí misma.

-N-No tengo dinero, e-es sólo para la cena... - intenté que tuviesen compasión conmigo. Si querían a lo mejor robarme... no iban a sacar demasiado de mí.

Pero esos hombres empezaron a acercarse a mí. Me acorralaron y detuvieron mis manos en la pared. A pesar de intentar dar rodillazos, estaban todos conpinchados en no dejar que me moviese. Empecé a sentir como sus manos asquerosas empezaban a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Dejadme, soltadme. ¡No me toquéis! - grité histérica.

También sentí las asquerosas lenguas por mi cuello a parte de alientos a alcohol. ¡Me iban a violar, dios mío!

-¡Soltadme, por favor...! - lloriqueé.

Empecé a gritar como una loca, intentando que alguien solidario que pasase por allí me ayudase. ¿De verdad alguien iba a meterse con cinco tíos por una desconocida? Estaba realmente loca, pero tenía que confiar que había alguien lo suficientemente bueno... como para eso.

-¡Soltadme! - insistí forcejeando con ellos, aunque era inútil. Recibí un guantazo por parte de uno con tan mala suerte de que mordí yo sola y empezó a sangrarme el labio. Uno de ellos aprovechó el golpe para besarme y yo mordí sus labios con mala fe para que me dejase. - ¡Ni lo intentes, cerdo! - grité envalentonándome

Pero de poco me sirvió, de nuevo volvieron a golpearme. Esta vez, más fuerte que la anterior y durante más tiempo. Gemí ante el dolor, ante lo que estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo... esos hombres iban a golpearme y me iban a hacer absolutamente todo cuanto quisiesen. Porque nadie iba a prohibirlo... absolutamente nadie... Yo no tenía fuerza para enfrentarme con todos ellos a la vez...

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Salí de aquel lugar con los billetes en mano, terminando de contar aquel pedazo fardo. Si seguía así, me podía volver rico si me lo proponía. Pero que yo dejase las malas calles y toda la adrenalina que suponía, estaba a años luz de mí. Me subí a mi moto y decidí ir a una tabaquería que había no muy lejos de allí para comprar un par de cajas, tenía mono de fumar y se me había acabado el último paquete por culpa de Shuuya. ¡Ese idiota siempre robando todo lo que me pertenecía...! Tsk.

Detuve la moto y jugueteé con las llaves en mis manos entrando al lugar, compré mi marca favorita; Los Black Stones. Salí con ellas, guardándolas en mi chupa de cuero y subí a la moto. Fue entonces cuando escuché los gritos de una chica y las risas de varios hombres. Seguramente, ya habrían cogido a alguna chica que traumarían por el resto de su vida. Le pegarían, la violarían y quizá si eso, la dejarían con vida o si no, la llevarían al suicidio. Suspiré cansado y di un fuerte acelerón en la moto sin moverla. Por alguna extraña sensación, tenía ganas de ir y sacar de ese apuro a la chica. Pero, ¿por qué? Si a mí me daba igual lo que hiciera la gente o dejase de hacer. E incluso, me daba igual si la mataban o no... Mejor dicho, teóricamente, debería darme igual.

Unos ojos se formaron en mi cabeza. Unos ojos verdes profundos, una mirada tan intensa que hizo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina. Apreté los dientes y gruñí. ¿Por qué aparecía esa imagen en mi cabeza por escuchar esos gritos? Maldita sea...

Antes siquiera de pensar nada, la moto se metió a una fuerte velocidad dentro del callejón con un derrape. Todos los hombres se apartaron al momento. De no haber sido así, me los habría llevado por delante. Los fulminé a todos con la mirada, viendo lo babosos que eran. Observé de reojo a la azulina de cabellos medianamente largos que estaba tirada en el suelo sentada, apoyada en la pared con la ropa casi toda rota.

-Eh, tú. Vamos, no tengo toda la noche. - mencioné de forma indiferente.

Dos de los hombres fueron a ir a por ella pero mi mano en el acelerador se movió y quemé motor haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-¿A dónde cojones creéis que vais vosotros, eh? - pregunté de mala manera. - Cómo os mováis de ahí, paso por encima de vuestras cabezas y ceno el poco cerebro que tenéis en esa puta cabeza.

¿Qué hacía que no subía a la moto? ¡Me caguen todo! La vi mirando mi moto y a mi toda confusa y gruñí.

-Te aseguro que peor que de la que te estoy salvando no va a ser. - le aseguré para que al menos, confiara en que no la iba a meter en un problema mayor... o quizá sí. Fuese como fuese, quería que subiese a la dichosa moto de una puñetera vez para salir de ahí volando, como se solía decir.

Se levantó tambaleante y se sentó detrás de mí. Pronto, sentí sus brazos que se aferraban a mí con fuerza y los miré a todos fijamente. Me miraban enfadados, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a mí porque sabían muy bien como terminaría todo. Y no saldría perdiendo yo, ni esa chica... si no ellos mismos.

-Cómo alguien se vuelva a hacer a ella, no vivirá para contarlo. ¿Estamos?

Tras mi amenaza, salí con la moto a una velocidad fuera de los límites permitidos, nada extraño para mí, pero sí para ella. Notaba que me ahogaba de la fuerza que ejercía al agarrarse y al mirarla de reojo pude ver que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, con fuerza, presión. Estaba muerta de miedo. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Y decidí meter carretera de por medio para ver si con el aire golpeando su cara, se tranquilizaba un poco.

A fin de cuentas, la acaba de salvar de algo que seguramente, no le había pasado en su vida. No parecía ser de aquí... me preguntaba quién sería.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

No tenía ni idea de quién era él ni de si sería mejor la muerte en aquella moto que iba a más de 230 kilómetros por hora que el destino que había tenido en ese callejón.

Me había dado miedo su mirada, el cómo los había mirado y el cómo los había amenazado. Parecía alguien importante, parecía que esos tipos le respetaban bastante. Seguramente, era algo así como el jefe de la manada, ¿no? Si no, ¿cómo se puede controlar a cinco hombres? Podían ganar perfectamente, cinco contra uno... ¿no es eso una ventaja clara para ganar?

El aire golpeaba toda la moto, íbamos por carretera, la ciudad la habíamos dejado atrás hacia un buen rato. La moto iba a una velocidad que jamás pensé que iba a poder experimentar. Pero, de forma extraña, con el ruido del tubo de escape y con el viento golpeándome, empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a dejar de temblar lentamente aunque no paraba de sujetarme con fuerza al cuerpo de aquel chico.

-Hey, gritona, si no dejas de apretarme con tanta fuerza, me vas a aplastar las costillas, perforarás mi pulmón y moriremos los dos juntos, agarrados como unos tortolitos.

Escuché que me hablaba con un tono divertido y burlón. Sentí como me sonrojaba pero no podía soltarlo. ¿Y si me iba hacia atrás y me habría la cabeza, qué?

-¡Entonces frena un poco! ¡Vas muy rápido! - grité casi en su oído.

-Uh... - dijo él riendo divertido.

En poco tiempo, la moto empezó a detenerse. Terminamos en una playa de arena blanquecina y aguas cristalinas en calma. La oscuridad empezaba a ser cada vez mayor y la luz de la luna empezaba a iluminar con más claridad. Finalmente, la moto se detuvo y noté como el cuerpo del chico se giraba levemente hacia a mí, como si comprobase como estaba. Me solté rápidamente de él y bajé de la moto. Las piernas me temblaban por efecto de la moto, del susto, ya no sabía exactamente de qué. Pero logré sentarme en un banco y taparme la cara con las manos.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? Sólo podía pasarme a mí... sólo a mí. ¡Estaba totalmente gafada! Y sólo hacía unas horas que pisaba Italia, aún tenía seis meses por delante... seis meses en los que, podía morir con facilidad visto lo visto.

No pude evitar sollozar. Estaba muerta del miedo. No podía olvidar como me pegaban, como me tocaban, como me forzaban... de haber tardado un poco más, me habrían hecho absolutamente todo lo que una mente perversa se pudiese imaginar. Intenté colocarme la ropa bien pero estaba toda rasgada, medio rota. En esos momentos, por mucho que intentase taparme, no lograba nada. Además, estaba helada porque hacía bastante frío. Sentía como se me erizaba la piel debido a ello.

Una chupa de cuero se puso alrededor de mis hombros y alcé mi rostro sin importarme que me viese llorar, sorprendida. Vi al chico de melena castaña sacando un paquete de cigarros y prendiendo fuego a éste.

-Gracias... - agradecí sujetándome a la chaqueta que me venía bastante grande y sentía el calor del cuerpo del chico, su olor... Él me miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros como si eso indicara un "De nada".

-¿Qué hacía una chica como tú metida por esas calles? ¿No te han dicho que eres una joyita para toda esa gente? - preguntó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Yo sólo quería ir a un supermercado a comprar la cena... - protesté por lo bajo intentando dejar de llorar. Sentí sus ojos verdes clavarse en mi y soltó un suspiro. - Ese hombre me dijo que por esa dirección...

-Ese hombre te llevó a la puerta de la cueva y tú entraste toda confiada. - dijo sin más, mientras se apoyaba en la moto y seguía mirándome. - Eres de esas chicas demasiado confiadas que creen que todo el mundo es bueno, ¿cierto? - mostró una sonrisa ladina y yo me sonrojé.

-¡No es verdad! - protesté para luego bajar mi cabeza. - Es sólo que...

-Como sea, vamos. Te llevaré a un lugar para ir a cambiarte de ropa primero. - me interrumpió.

-No tengo dinero para comprar ropa. Sólo para la cena y poco más.

-Eso no importa. Vamos. - insistió acercándose a mí. - ¿O quieres llegar con esas pintas a tu casa? Me imagino que se preocuparán. ¿Quieres eso? - parecía que sabía cómo era con tan sólo mirarme. Era... muy extraño. Era como si en un momento, me hubiese evaluado y no hubiese fallos en esa evaluación.

Negué con la cabeza como respuesta y él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me tendió la mano para acercarme a la moto.

-Pero ve más despacio. - pedí mientras me sentaba. Me dejó su casco y me lo coloqué, ajustándolo a mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, no conocemos esa clase de velocidad. - me guiñó un ojo y encendió la moto haciendo que resonase el motor. Salimos rápido de allí y la fuerza del viento me impulsó hacia atrás, por lo que me aferré rápidamente a su cuerpo, apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

Esta vez, dejé mis ojos abiertos y me permití disfrutar de aquella nueva experiencia y sensación.

A pesar de que era una velocidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada y creaba un hormigueo en todo mi estómago, la sensación poco a poco, empezó a ser mucho más agradable. E incluso me reí. El paisaje pasaba tan rápido que era imposible poder llegar a ver nada... pero a lo lejos, todo recto, empecé a ver la ciudad. Las iluminación de la ciudad desde lejos, era preciosa. Suponía que cuando llegase a la ciudad, aminoraría, ¿no? Además, ¡iba sin casco! Menudo irresponsable...

Pero para nada. Llegamos a la ciudad y seguía yendo tan acelerado como todo el tiempo. Terminamos aparcando frente a un enorme centro comercial y bajé sintiendo como me temblaba todo el cuerpo de la adrenalina. ¿Cómo era posible que no nos hubiéramos golpeado contra un coche? ¿O una persona? ¡Ese tío estaba completamente loco!

-Ven por aquí. - dijo guardando las llaves en su pantalón mientras me hacia un gesto con la cabeza.

Simplemente le seguí. Me llevó hasta una tienda de ropa donde nos miraron realmente raro. Era normal. Sobre todo, esas miradas que me lanzaban a mí. Me ponían nerviosa y sentía que la cara me ardía completamente. Qué vergüenza... De pronto, delante de mí se plantó el oji verde y me enseñó un conjunto muy bonito.

-Ponte esto.

¿Cómo tenía que decirle que no tenía dinero para comprarme ropa...? Era un bonito conjunto, eso no podía decir que no. Tenía gusto para la ropa... Miré el conjunto dudosa e iba a negarme pero antes de eso, él rompió aquel silencio.

-Corre por mi cuenta. Vamos, al probador. Ya está pagado.

¿¡Cómo!? ¿En qué momento él había pagado por esa ropa...? Me la puso encima de los brazos y me dio empujones hasta los probadores. Él mismo corrió la cortina para tener intimidad y me quedé parpadeante, observando mis pintas en el espejo.

Realmente, me daba vergüenza haber caminado con esas pintas por todo el centro comercial...

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Mientras esa chica se cambiaba aquella desaliñada ropa, yo mientras coqueteaba con la encargada que había a esas horas. El sonrojo que salía de sus mejillas me hacía sonreír pícaro. Estaba cayendo con suma facilidad, esa noche podía que al final terminase con algún pequeño premio por haber hecho una buena acción en ese día. Porque, esa oji azul había sido la buena acción del día, la semana o ya puestos del mes e incluso del año. Pero, ahí estaba... gastando el dinero que esa noche me había sacado para comprarle ropa decente.

En cuestión de un tiempo, la vi salir de los probadores con el nuevo conjunto y, sin poder evitarlo, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al verla. Le quedaba perfecta tal y como pensaba. Pero, vi su ropa estropeada en los brazos y fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Dónde crees que vas con eso? - pregunté apoyado en el probador mientras mi dedo señalaba la ropa.

-Es mi ropa. - sonó algo molesta, como si le molestase como le hablaba o lo que hacía o qué se yo.

Mujeres... nunca las entiendes.

Me acercó mi chupa de cuero y la agarré sin problemas.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, a partir de ahora, me las apaño sola. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y agradeció a la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta toda decidida.

Observé cómo se marchaba de verdad y miré de reojo a la encargada.

-Gracias por todo, preciosa. - guiñé mi ojo antes de escuchar las puertas de la tienda, abrirse.

Me separé del lugar y empecé a caminar tras ella. Lo notó y se giró hinchando sus mejillas.

-¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Te devolveré el dinero cuando lo tenga! - exclamó molesta.

Observé cómo se dirigía a un cubo de basura y metía su ropa en la papelera con lágrimas.

-Mi ropa...

-No me importa el dinero. - admití encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? Sabía que algo querrías. Nadie salva a nadie por nada y menos alguien como tú. Eres el jefe de esos tipos, ¿verdad? Lo que quieres es hacerme todo eso tú. ¡Claro! ¡Eso es!

Definitivamente, esa chica estaba como una cabra. Completamente loca.

-¡Nadie aparece así de la nada, con una súper moto y salva así porque sí como si esto fuese una película!

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunté yo enarcando una ceja. - Te he traído al mejor centro comercial de toda Italia. Pero seguro que vives lejos de aquí. Además, después de lo sucedido, ¿estás segura de querer ir tú sola? - ignoré todo cuanto dijo porque si no íbamos a acabar mal no, lo siguiente...

-¡Sí! - exclamó, pero leí miedo en sus ojos y solté un suspiro rascándome el cuello. La observé alejarse de nuevo.

¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan... sumamente complicadas?

De nuevo, empecé a caminar detrás de ella.

-Deja de seguirme. - me dijo sin dejar de andar.

-¿O qué?

-¡Gritaré y llamaré a la policía!

-Adelante, hazlo.

Sonreí de forma juguetona. Me gustaba cuando se ponían peleonas y cuando amenazaban con la policía. Esa que siempre me perseguía por todas partes y ni me olían.

Soltó un gruñido de irritación y siguió caminando.

-¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!

-Tampoco sé tu nombre. - le respondí, a modo de excusa. - ¿A dónde vas? Puedo ayudarte.

Estaba intentando ser amable... ¿por qué cuando de verdad quería mostrar esa faceta de mi, alguien me lo impedía?

-Sí, ayúdame largándote de aquí. Si quiero volver a mi casa, tomaré un taxi.

-Pero si no tienes dinero ni para ropa. - dije burlón.

-¡Cuando llegue a mi casa, podré pagarlo! - exclamó totalmente irritada y perdiendo los nervios.

-Entonces, iré contigo y me devolverás mi dinero. - todo era una estrategia, ¿funcionaría?

-¡Ves como si te importa el dinero! - saltó enseguida y se giró para mirarme de mala manera y señalarme con el dedo. - ¡Déjame en paz...!

-Zmey. - dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué?

-Que me llaman Zmey.

De pronto, empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Zmey. - dijo intentando hacer burla.

-Significa serpiente en ruso. - le expliqué sin molestarme en absoluto.

-¿Y por qué te llaman "serpiente"? … No, espera, ¿qué hago hablando contigo? - volvió a salir a la defensiva. Volvió a ponerse a caminar y yo rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién las entendía...? Por mucho que estuviese con miles de chicas, solo me gustaban para pasar por la cama y ya. Eso de intentar comprender y hablar más de la cuenta con ellas, no iba conmigo.

-Hey, gritona, si quieres comprar algo de cenar, conozco un buen sitio para comprar algo para llevar. - comenté sin dejar de perseguirla.

-¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?

-Pero si ya la has aceptado dos veces, ¿qué te importa que sean tres?

-Porque te vas a creer que eres mi guardaespaldas, ¡y vas listo!

-Es que lo soy. - dije sin más, mirando sus ojos azules seriamente.

-¡Já! ¿Y qué más?

-Bueno, si no fuese por mí, ¿te digo como habrías acabado en ese callejón con esos cinco tíos?

-... Es eso, ¿verdad? Quieres recompensa por lo que has hecho, ¡pues lo siento! ¡Yo no soy rica! No puedo darte dinero, ¡te has equivocado de chica!

-Y dale con el dinero... - musité por lo bajo de forma cansada. - En fin, ¿quieres cena o no?

-... - me miró arrugando levemente el ceño y terminó hinchando las mejillas.

Estaba dando paso a que la guiase y sonreí triunfante por eso.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Era un chulo, un oportunista, un creído que pensaba que por haber salvado mi vida iba a poder hacer lo que le pegase la gana. ¡Pero conmigo no lo iba a tener tan fácil! En el momento en el que consiguiese la cena, iba a colarme en un taxi e iba a irme junto con Natsumi. Esperaba que no estuviese preocupada por mi y que no hubiese salido a buscarme y esos tipos la hubiesen cogido como hicieron conmigo. De pronto, sentí mucho miedo. ¿Y si la llamaba por el móvil? … ¡Oh, no! ¡Esos tíos se habían quedado con mi bolso! Y dentro de él... estaba todo... Me detuve sintiendo como me flaqueaban las piernas.

-¿Que pasa ahora? - dijo con un tono de fastidio palpable.

-...Mis cosas... Esos hombres... tienen todas mis cosas...

Soltó un suspiro y sacó un fardo de billetes que por un poco y me saca los ojos de su sitio. ¿¡Qué hacía con tanto dinero!? Lo miré atónita y empecé a pensar si sería un ladrón o un asesino o quizá un psicópata. ¡Estaba yendo con alguien con un fardo enorme de billetes verdes y que le llamaban Zmey! ¿Qué clase de gente podía ser...? ¡Seguro que nada bueno!

-Estoy con un loco psicópata suicida... - murmuré por lo bajo con cara de espanto.

Quería salir corriendo de allí pero... no me iba a dejar. Le debía dinero y seguro que ahora le debería más por la cena que seguro que se haría cargo él. Parecía que cuando quería algo hasta no conseguirlo, no paraba...

Terminó mostrándome un lugar dónde podíamos coger comida rápida para llevar. Cogí algo de ramen que se hacía enseguida y en casa no tendríamos problemas y agarré una pizza también porque tenía ganas de pizza después de todo lo que había pasado. Como bien me había imaginado, él pagó y salimos de allí, yo con las bolsas.

-Cogeré un taxi. - dije firmemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-¿Por dónde vives?

¡Cómo si fuese a decírselo! Guardé silencio mientras salíamos del centro comercial y hacia un gesto a un taxista. Éste se detuvo pero de pronto, me vi cogida como un saco de patatas.

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Vamos, suelta! - empecé a darle golpes en la espalda tontamente. Me dejó sentada en la moto y me colocó él mismo el casco evitando que me fuese a algún lado. - ¡No quiero montar contigo! ¡Me vas a matar! ¡Eres un asesino, bájame!

Empecé a montar un espectáculo. Todo el mundo empezó a mirarnos y se empezó a amotinar sobre nosotros. Pero parecía que poco y nada le molestaba a él pues terminó arrancando la moto y aunque intenté bajarme, cuando la moto se puso en marcha, yo me agarré fuertemente a su chaqueta. Escuché como se reía y le pellizqué el estómago haciendo que se quejase y apretase los dientes.

-Estate quieta. - dijo de forma amenazante.

-¡Bájame entonces! - exclamé como una loca.

-¡Suéltame! - alzó la voz él pues más presionaba y más fuerte hacia el pellizco.

De pronto, vi como un semáforo se ponía en rojo y presioné con más fuerza haciendo que frenase de forma brusca. Deshice el pellizco sin poder evitarlo y me empotré fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Él bufó molesto y me miró de reojo.

-Si no quieres que nos matemos, más te vale estarte quietecita, ¿de acuerdo? Aún puedo llevarte a ese callejón que seguro estarán cerca.

Ante su amenaza y ese brillo en sus ojos, tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza. Hablaba totalmente en serio y si no era así, mentía condenadamente bien porque daba mucho miedo y te lo hacía creer con tan sólo mirarte.

-Dime por dónde vives. - dijo mientras el semáforo continuaba en rojo.

-Cerca del instituto Orpheo.

No quería que supiese donde viviese. Suficiente tenía con que supiese la zona...

-He dicho que dónde vives.

-Y yo te he dicho que me dejes en el instituto de Orpheo. - le dije sin titubear.

El semáforo cambió a verde y la moto volvió a arrancar tras ese ruido del que empezaba a acostumbrarme y ya no me disgustaba tanto. Los edificios pasaron tan rápidamente y de forma tan fugaz que me pareció muy poco tiempo subida a la moto. Frente a mis ojos, ya se encontraba el instituto Orpheo.

-Pues aquí tienes tu instituto. - dijo sin más.

Me saqué el casco y me bajé. Se lo puso entre los brazos y lo miré fijamente.

-Ven mañana y te devolveré el dinero. - le aseguré sin apartar mis ojos de ese verde jade que me estaba gustando ver.

Él no me dijo nada. Sólo me mantuvo la mirada. Como si con eso estuviésemos diciéndonos todo y empecé a andar alejándome de ese chico de melena castaño, ojos verdes y que, por muy guapo que me pareciese, no dejaba de parecerme un loco psicópata con ganas de matarse con una moto.

Cuando ya me había alejado bastante de él, escuché el sonido de la moto acelerando y como empezaba a alejarse a esa velocidad que el chico parecía decir que era "lo normal".

Tras caminar durante un par de calles, logré llegar finalmente a mi casa. Solté un suspiro y observé la bolsa que llevaba conmigo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Natsumi todo...? Abrí la puerta y conforme entré por la puerta, Natsumi se abalanzó hacia a mí, abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! - exclamó apartándose y observando si estaba magullada. Y vio la pequeña herida que tenía en mi labio. - Y te ha pasado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y esa herida? ¿Y esa ropa de dónde la has sacado?

-Este... bueno... verás... - intenté explicarme.

Conseguí explicarle todo lo sucedido a Natsumi quien me miraba impactada, sorprendida y parecía no dar de sí. Cuando terminé, solté un suspiro y me incorporé pues me había tirado encima de sus piernas a contárselo, mientras miraba la tv, a pesar de haberle quitado el volumen.

-Me estás diciendo... que Zmey... ¿te ha salvado? Es que no me lo puedo creer. - me dijo como si no se lo creyese.

-¿Acaso tú le conoces? - pregunté extrañada.

-¡Claro que sí! Ese tío es... el rey de las calles. Toda la policía está intentando detenerle. Es un uno de los gamberros más importantes de toda Italia, ¡no hace nada bien pero es muy bueno en lo suyo! Hace carreras ilegales con su moto, trafica con drogas, se mete en millones de peleas callejeras, tiene a toda mujer que desea... - me quedé blanca. ¿Era todo eso? ¿De verdad? Tampoco estaba tan mal desencaminada con eso de asesino psicópata... - Que alguien así te haya salvado es...

-¡Es un loco asesino psicópata! ¡Y tenías que haberle visto en el centro comercial! - exclamé cabreada. - ¡Decía que era mi guardaespaldas! ¡Y me cargó como si fuese un saco de patatas! Ese tío es un animal, ¡un bestia! No tiene nada de caballero, ¿cómo se le ocurre tratar así a una chica? - pregunté irritada tras haber estado haciendo gestos de lo que hablaba mientras me expresaba.

-Pues creo que... te gusta. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Me has escuchado? - grité atónita.

-Sí. Y te digo que te gusta. - repitió con la sonrisa ensanchada.

-¡Antes muerta! - le corté cogiendo mi refresco para darle un largo trago. - ¡Es un idiota, imbécil y no tiene nada de tacto! ¡Jamás podría gustarme alguien así!

¿Gustarme ese idiota creído, chulo, prepotente y que se creía el rey de las calles? ¡Já! Pues no tenía yo otra cosa que hacer que fijarme en un delincuente...

¿Primer día en Italia? Desastroso era poco.

Esa noche iba a tener demasiadas pesadillas por culpa de ese "Zmey"...

**x**

**x**

_...Y tú, ¿en qué crees? ¿En las casualidades o en el destino?..._

**x**

**x**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Minna: **Chicos, refiriéndose al grupo de amigos y amigas en general.

**Usotsuki: **Mentiroso.

**Zmey: **Significa serpiente en ruso. Lo saque de la saga de "Vampire Academy" unos libros de Vampiros, si alguien los ha leído seguro que ha averiguado de donde ha salido ese nombre XD


	2. 02 Alto y claro: Te odio

¡Hola, gente! Siento mucho la demora, sólo se me escaparon unos días pero ando ausente, así que, estoy fuera de combate. Igual, les debo este cap como parte de Junio. Trataré de subir el tercero este mes si puedo, que aún no lo tengo acabado porque mi inspiración salió con el señor Verano y ya saben, hoy viene, mañana se va... Cosas de escritores, ustedes saben (?)

¡Pero de mientras, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo!

Aprovecho para decir que he subido la categoría a T, por lo que pueda pasar y es que he recibido preguntas sobre si habrá lemon, lime o algo así. En un principio, yo tenía pensado que si haría lime. Pero también me solicitaron que hiciese lemon y a la petición de los fans, no puedo negarme xDD Así que,** ¡pregunta que quiero que me respondan con el review! ¿Quieren que haya lemon o lime? Sí, no. Les es indiferente. ¡Respondan! Es importante para la historia ò_ó **

Y dicho eso... Les responderé los reviews y os dejaré ya de incordiar para que lean.

**Chao:** Ays, las Zmeyitas y los Zmeyitos tienen MUCHO peligro, ¿eh? Que no se metan con uno, que no saben donde se meten... xDDD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el HiroMido, sabes que lo puse expreso por ti, que sé que los amas y tenía que consolarte por lo del FudouxHaruna que hay y tal... :33

**Vetran:** ¡No te asustes! No estoy muy puesta en el yaoi aunque cierta personita está intentando meterme demasiado en el tema y tal. No haré nada fuerte, te lo aseguro o Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado la historia y que estés emocionada *^* Espero seguir leyendote.

**Kani-chan:** A ti que te digo que no te haya dicho ya xDDD Que ahí tienes la pregunta hech ... que sí, que te leo la mente, ¿para qué vamos a engañarnos? 3 Y sabes que busco tu colapso. Hasta que no te de, no pararé xD Fui muy feliz cuando te leí, ya lo sabes .

**Lexie:** ¡Aws! Muchas gracias. Siento el actualizar tan tarde pero entre la inspi y que ando de aquí para allá aprovechando el verano... pues no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero tenme paciencia, que la espera siempre valdrá la pena :3

¡Y eso es todo! Espero que os animéis a dejar más reviews, lo mandéis a favs y todas esas cosillas que se suelen hacer.

Cualquier cosa que quieran decir, ya saben. Review o mensaje privado, sin problemas (: Les responderé tan rápido como lo vea.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

Ja nee!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de IE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Yo sólo los tomo para crear mi historia. Cualquier cosa parecida a la realidad, no es hecho a drede. Lo juro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**x**

**x**

_...Del odio al amor hay un paso…_

**x**

**x**

**¡Alto y claro!: Te odio.**

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Salí de mi habitación totalmente arreglado después de haber escuchado el despertador en la mesilla de noche. Para entonces, Shuuya estaba terminando de desayunar y Ryuuji estaba terminando de colocarse el uniforme del instituto Orpheo con una tostada en la boca. Los miré perplejo. ¿Se habían levantado así por las buenas? Pero bueno, ¿Qué les había dado a los dos? Podía lograr entender a Ryuuji quien no había parado hablar de su Romeo casi toda la noche. Pero... ¿Shuuya? Era como si de repente, quisiera ir también a clase cuando no solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué regalan algo en el instituto hoy o me he perdido algo? - pregunté mientras robaba una tostada al despistado de Ryuuji. - No es habitual esto por las mañanas.

-Es que Ryuuji no dejó de saltar en mi cama. - comentó el oji negro mirando a Ryuuji que llegaba embalado.

-¡Akio-kun me has vuelto a robar una tostada! - protestó delante de mi con cara de haberle robado algo valioso. Yo se la mostré, medio comida.

-Vamos, ni que fuese la última...

-¡Lo era! ¡Así que vas a ir a comprar mientras estamos en el instituto!

Lo miré parpadeante. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

…

Guardé silencio mirando a Ryuuji e intercambiando de vez en cuando con Shuuya que me miraban también sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿En serio? – rompí el silencio.

-¡Por supuesto! – protestó Ryuuji.

Pues sí, estaba hablando en serio.

-No tenemos para comer hoy. - ayudó Shuuya por el fondo.

-Oe oe, ¿esto es un complot? Tengo cosas que hacer, por si no lo sabéis.

-Sí, tienes que llenar nuestra nevera. - concluyó Ryuuji con una sonrisa. - ¡Vamos, Shuuya-kun! - exclamó dirigiéndose hacia él y dándole prisa para que terminase del todo.

Shuuya se incorporó y el inquieto del peli verde agarró a Shuuya del brazo cogiendo las dos mochilas por el camino para ir hacia la puerta.

-¡Ja nee**(*)**, Akio-kun! - se despidió el peli verde alzando su mano con entusiasmo.

-¡Oye, Shuuya! ¡Acuérdate que voy a recogerte! - exclamé, recordando lo que le había dicho esa misma noche.

Él hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de que no lo olvidaba y la puerta se cerró dejándome solo en casa. Observé cómo me habían dejado la cocina... ¿hoy querían que fuese la chacha? Que morro tenían... Metí todas las cosas en el fregadero y me topé con la cámara de Shuuya. Sonreí, la agarré y la metí en mi bolsillo.

Querían que fuese a llenar la nevera, bueno, tenía toda la mañana. Y, para ser sinceros, no tenía nada mejor que hacer... hasta pasadas unas horas en las que tenía que ir a recoger a Shuuya y volver a esa chica de cabellos azulados y que me gritaba por todo.

No podía negar que me gustaba esa actitud conmigo. Era algo nuevo y había algo en ella demasiado atrayente que me hacía querer volver a verla. Me mordí el labio y traté de apartar de mi cabeza su imagen para organizarme.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Íbamos por la calle en dirección al instituto. Estaba nerviosa. Eso de ser nueva en un instituto aunque fuese por intercambio, siempre me asustaba un poco. ¿Y si hacían esas novatadas que te dejaban en ridículo? No podría soportarlo... me moriría de la vergüenza. ¿Y si terminaba siendo el hazme reír? Aunque eso sí, quien lo hubiese hecho recibirá una buena torta que le dejaría mi marca personal por todo el día.

-Haruna, relájate. - rió Hiroto a mi lado, con la mochila colgando de su mano por encima de su hombro haciendo que ésta fuese por su espalda de una forma que le hacía quedar algo rebelde pero bastante... sexy.

-¡Déjala! - exclamó Natsumi riendo. - Seguro que está pensando en que van a hacerle novatadas y la dejarán en ridículo. – me tensé por completo. ¿Acaso es que me leía la mente? - Debe estar aterrada por ser el hazme reír, ¿cierto? - sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja.

Hiroto sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza. Esa Natsumi... nos llevábamos realmente bien, de hecho, nos llevábamos demasiado bien pero aún así Natsumi daba mucho miedo. Era capaz de saber cómo me encontraba o pensaba sin necesidad de hacer absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera abría la boca y ella parecía hablar por mí. Era muy aterradora.

-¡Deja de leerme la mente, bruja! - exclamé deteniéndome en mitad de la calle, frente a ella y señalándola con el dedo. - ¡Lo que pasa es que tú tienes muchos amigos y eres súper popular pero yo...!

-¡Estarás bien, tonta! - respondió Natsumi animada apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. - ¿Crees que voy a dejar que algo malo te pase? - se acercó a mi oído. - Exceptuando lo de anoche, claro está. Pero para eso ya tienes a Zmey, ¿no? - bromeó divertida separándose de mí y guiñándome un ojo.

No sé por qué me dijo eso, pero las imágenes de aquella noche. De esos ojos, de esa sonrisa altiva y altanera apareció en mi cabeza. Me provocó un escalofrío y por un momento, sentí que me había puesto nerviosa. ¡Esa Natsumi...! Jugaba muy sucio. La fulminé con la mirada e hinché las mejillas que seguramente, tuviesen un color rosado por estar algo avergonzada. ¿En qué momento tuve que contárselo?

-Chicas... ¿se puede saber que murmuráis? - preguntó Hiroto con curiosidad.

-¡Nada, nada! - exclamó tranquilamente Natsumi mientras avanzaba y negando con la cabeza alzada, restando importancia al asunto. - ¡Démonos prisa! Quiero ver a Fidio antes de que nos toque ir a hablar con los profesores y presentarnos.

-Tengo ganas de conocerle. - dijo Hiroto emocionado. Al fin y al cabo, Fidio era el capitán en el equipo de fútbol del instituto Orpheo.

Las chicas rieron entrando en el recinto estudiantil.

-¡Mira a quien tenemos por aquí! - se escuchó la voz de un italiano que estaba esperándolos en la entrada, apoyado en la pared. - ¡Bienvenuti in Italia**(*)**!

_Japón, Ciudad Inazuma._

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

**Flash Back**

-¿Cómo? - pregunté atónito en el despacho de mi padre.

Frente a mí, se encontraba una gran mesa y la butaca donde mi padre se sentaba se había girado para poder verme y dejar de ver las buenas vistas que tenía nuestra gran casa.

Por un momento, pensé que había escuchado mal pero...

-N-No puede ser...

-Las cosas se han decidido así, hijo. - respondió mi padre tan autoritario como siempre.

-¡Pero espera un momento! - protesté. - ¡¿Cómo podéis tomar una decisión de esa manera?! ¿Acaso es que mi voz no cuenta para nada? ¡Es mi vida! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Yo... pensé que eso... ya no...

-¿Ya no se hacía? - dijo mi padre mirándome fijamente. - Te equivocas. Estamos en el siglo XXI pero hay muchas familias que aún realizan los matrimonios por conveniencia. Y nuestra familia es una muy importante, es por eso, que la prometida de mi hijo tiene que ser alguien que esté a la altura.

-P-Pero eso es... - intenté hablar pero la mirada de mi padre me imponía demasiado. Me daba bastante miedo y agaché la cabeza frustrado y rabioso. Apreté mis manos con fuerza en un puño y escuché un par de suaves golpes en la puerta. Alguien llamaba. Alguien iba a entrar y me imaginaba quien sería.

-Adelante. - habló mi padre. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos apareció. - Oh, eres tú... ya se lo he dicho.

Miré de reojo a mi madre que me miró de forma compasiva. Estaba seguro de que ella no aprobaba eso... y que lo que ella quería para mí, era lo mismo que yo tenía en mente. Pero... aún así, ella... no podía hacer nada frente a uno de los hombres más importantes, ricos y fuertes del país.

...Era bastante frustrante...

-Ahora si me permitís, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que, retiraos y no hagáis demasiado ruido. - comentó con frialdad mientras se sentaba en su butacón que le había costado más dinero de lo que alguien podría imaginarse y dejaba de mirarnos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba tirado en la cama mientras observaba por la ventana de mi derecha y con los brazos en mi nuca, el cielo estrellado que podía verse desde ahí. El sol había desaparecido para dejar una luna perfectamente redonda, brillante acompañada de unas perfectas estrellas que combinaban perfectamente con el oscuro azul de la noche.

-Matrimonio de conveniencia... ¿eh? - susurré sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué clase de conveniencia iba a ser esa? Los Kidou eran una de las familias más importantes del país. Si me paraba a pensar en eso, sólo podría comprometerme con familia rica, importante y que tuviese mucho dinero para que el trabajo de mi padre creciese más si es que se podía. Ese hombre sólo pensaba en el dinero y en el que el apellido Kidou, un día, fuese casi impronunciable por todo lo que conllevaría decirlo. Todo el poder que éste llevaría en tan sólo un nombre.

Me daba realmente asco, en esos momentos, ser un Kidou.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a mi puerta y la miró extrañado. Eran las 23:03pm. Se suponía que debería dormir para poder ir mañana a mi nuevo instituto; el Raimon. Al parecer, mi futura prometida se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Adelante. - pronuncié incorporándome y quedando sentado en mitad de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y mi madre entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con la cabeza agachada. La miró sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué entraba a esas horas y por qué tenía ese rostro tan...?

-¿Oka-?

-Gomen ne**(*)**... Yuu-chan. - se disculpó, interrumpiéndome.

-Okasa**(*)**... - murmuré incorporándome y negando con la cabeza a la par que me acercaba a ella. - ¿Por qué te disculpas? No es culpa tuya. Es ottosan**(*)**... - suspiré delante de ella y agarrándole la mano.

-Yo... tenía que... haber podido alargarlo más. - susurró apoyando su frente en mi hombro.

Agrandé los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo que alargarlo... más?

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

¿Acaso es que ella llevaba tiempo alargando aquel matrimonio de conveniencia?

-Gomen ne. - repitió.

Sonreí levemente y la abracé.

-No importa... todo está bien, no te preocupes.

Ella sabía tan bien como yo, que me gustaría poder casarme algún día... con la mujer que yo decidiese amar y que ella correspondiese mis sentimientos. Quizá, por eso, ella... lo veía ahora un poco todo negro pero aún así, ¿qué podía esperar siendo un Kidou?

A veces, llevar un apellido es como llevar una maldición encima.

No podrás librarte nunca de esa marca por mucho que intentes correr lejos.

_Italia._

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Solté un largo suspiro, aliviada y tranquila.

Habían pasado todas las clases y no había sido tan terrorífico como me había imaginado. ¡Menos mal! Al parecer, Natsumi y Fidio se llevaban a las mil maravillas. De hecho, en el instituto, cuando íbamos por los pasillos, los picaban bastante diciendo cosas como "por fin la parejita ya se había vuelto a reencontrar" o "Ahí van de nuevo los tortolitos" e incluso... "¡Aprovechad bien el tiempo, tortolitos! ¡Tenéis tiempo que recuperar!". Era algo extraño y raro. En un principio, me preocupé y me lo tomaba todo muy a pecho pero ellos terminaban sonriendo y llevando la corriente a todos... me preguntaba, ¿por qué? Pero, bueno... supongo que es algo que terminaría contándome en casa. Así que no tenía que preocuparme.

Estábamos en hora de descanso antes de nuestra última clase, Química. Estábamos reunidos, no sólo el capitán del equipo de fútbol. También estaba Hiroto, Midorikawa, Natsumi, un chico de cabellos azules que se llamaba Toramaru, un chico de cabello vainilla y ojos negros, Goenji y un chico que llevaba un parche en un ojo de cabellos azules claros, Sakuma. Al parecer, eran amigos de Fidio. Aunque éste último, se despidió enseguida de nosotros y se marchó, al parecer, tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué os parece si damos una fiesta de bienvenida a estos tres? - preguntó Fidio animado.

-¿Una fiesta? - me sorprendí sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Sería genial! - exclamó Toramaru animado.

-Las fiestas de Fidio siempre son geniales. - respondió Midorikawa con una sonrisa al verme tan extrañada. - Es el genio de las fiestas. Monte la fiesta que monte, siempre es un éxito. ¿Verdad, Shuuya-kun? – preguntó animado al oji negro.

-Sí. – respondió secamente.

-Es que yo no soy mucho de fie... – quise decir pero…

-¡Decidido! ¡Hoy a las 19:00 en mi casa! - exclamó el italiano de ojos azules con una sonrisa y enseñando su pulgar interrumpiéndome.

Definitivamente, debía haber entrado a Italia con el pie izquierdo... ¡nada me estaba saliendo derecho!

-¿Quieres que llevemos algo, Fidio? - preguntó Toramaru con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Tranquilo! No hace falta. - respondió él, animado.

-C-Chicos, yo preferiría que...

-Bueno, no está mal una fiesta para una bienvenida. - comentó Hiroto con una sonrisa. - Y si dices que son buenas, me lo creeré.

-¡Por supuesto que me tienes que creer! Yo no hablo nunca por hablar, ¿sabes? - protestó Midorikawa poniendo mejillas. - ¡Además, todo el mundo conoce la genio de las fiestas! ¿Nunca te hablé de sus éxitos? - escuchaba que le comentaba el peli verde al de gafas.

-Pues... creo que no... - dijo algo pensativo.

-¡Bueno, no importa! - exclamó Fidio. - Natsumi sabe donde vivo así que, os veré allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuenta con nosotros. - respondió Natsumi.

-Yo no soy de fiestas... - protesté por lo bajo cuando los jugadores fueron llamados por un compañero y quedamos menos en el grupo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué son ánimos, Haruna-chan? - preguntó Midorikawa divertido. - ¿Acaso no has venido a divertirte?

¿Y dónde quedaban los estudios? Ays…

[…]

El timbre que anunciaba que por fin las clases terminaban, sonaron finalmente. ¡Ya era hora! Llevaba desde que habíamos regresado del descanso pensando en esa fiesta. ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería? ¿Y si era una fiesta de esas ilegales? No quería pensar así. Al fin y al cabo, Natsumi conocía esas fiestas, ¿cierto? Y también Midorikawa pero aún así... me sentía muy nerviosa. Las fiestas que yo conocía seguro que no tenían nada que ver con las que Fidio y los demás organizaban y tanto hablaban.

Me sentía bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Haruna? Estás rara. - preguntó Midorikawa a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi frente. - ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quizá es el instituto? ¿Le tienes alergia? - preguntó de forma inocente y acosadora que me hizo reír.

-Daijobu**(*)**, Mido-chan. - respondí amablemente. - Sólo estaba pensando en esa fiesta, nada más.

-¿Tienes miedo de una fiesta de bienvenida? - preguntó extrañado Goenji.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! Es sólo que... - de pronto, sentí mucha vergüenza. ¡Demonios! Yo no era de fiestas... pero decirlo iba a sonar bastante raro y quedaría como el bicho raro del grupo.

Midorikawa rió divertido, pero no parecía que estuviese burlándose de mí.

-¡No la mires con esa cara de ogro, Shuuya-kun! ¿No ves que la asustas?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, pelo de moco? - respondió con una vena en la cabeza el peli vainilla. – Esta es mi cara de siempre.

-¡Pues tienes cara de ogro, la estás asustando! Cambia tu cara, ¡o al menos, sonríe un poco!

-E-Esto... - intenté interferir. Al parecer, estaban empezando a pelear y... ¿qué podía hacer yo? ¿Era normal entre ellos?

-¡Ahí estáis! - exclamó Hiroto corriendo hacia nosotros. - ¡Vamos, dejad de pelearos! Haruna nunca sabe qué hacer cuando pasan esas cosas. Me la estáis poniendo nerviosa. - les regañó.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio, Haruna-chan? - se alarmó el peli verde. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero no te preocupes, nosotros somos así muchas veces.

-Sí. Llevarse bien todo el rato con él es como darte una patada en... - Midorikawa le tapó la boca con miles de gotitas en la cabeza y empezó a reír nervioso.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, pedazo de idiota?! ¡Anda, mejor salgamos ya!

Natsumi llegó en esos momentos y sonrió al vernos a todos juntos.

-Esto será divertido. - la escuché decir.

Todos salimos juntos por la puerta del instituto, dejando el enorme edificio por ese día en las espaldas. Solté un suspiro de aliviado y estiré mis brazos hacia el cielo, contemplando como todos se empezaban a reunir con sus amigos. Por un momento, me sentí bastante nostálgica.

-Seguro que ahora los chicos estarían decidiendo jugar un partido de fútbol. - mencioné divertida.

-Sin duda alguna. - respondió Hiroto a mi lado.

-Y seguro que Endou estaría gritando algo como "¡Bien, chicos! ¡Juguemos al fútbol!" – comentó Natsumi imitando al mencionado a la perfección.

Hiroto y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

De pronto, el sonido de un motor llegó a mis oídos.

Abrí mis ojos y busqué el sonido de ese ruido de acelerar pero sin marcharse como si estuviese avisando de su paradero con ese atronador sonido.

Y entonces, fue cuando lo vi.

Esa misma moto.

Esa misma sonrisa burlona y altiva.

Esa mirada jade clavándose en mí.

¡Ese estúpido había venido!

Aunque, ahora que recordaba... tenía que darle el dinero que le debía. Respiré profundo e, ignorando por completo a mis amigos que seguramente me estaban hablando, me dirigí hacia ese estúpido. Saqué el dinero de mi mochila mientras daba más zancadas hasta llegar a él y cuando lo alcancé, empotré el dinero en su pecho. Como si fuese una reacción normal, se llevó la mano a coger el dinero y me miró divertido.

-Ten tu dinero y espero no volver a verte en la vida. - bufé.

-Vaya, ¿os conocéis? - escuché detrás de mí.

Era Goenji que nos miraba fijamente a ambos.

-No. - dije yo como respuesta.

-Pero le estás dando dinero. - contestó él.

-Vamos. No seas modesta. Salimos ayer por la noche, ¿verdad? - preguntó con cierto tono de burla ese chico abriendo por primera vez la boca. Me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿¡Para eso hablaba!? ¿Para decir chorradas? ¡Argh!

-¿Eh? ¿¡De verdad!? – se escuchó a Midorikawa. - ¡Y no nos cuentas esas cosas! – parecía que le hablaba a él y no a mí, aunque no le presté demasiada atención.

¡Me sacaba de quicio cada vez que articulaba una sola palabra! Era demasiado irritante.

Podía ser un boxeador callejero, un traficante de drogas, un criminal. ¡Todo lo que quisieran! Pero, yo no le veía nada de "emocionante". Sólo veía a un irritante chico al que me gustaría darle un buen puñetazo en la cara para que escarmentara.

-¿Tú le conoces, Goenji-san? - pregunté volteándome para ver al pelo vainilla y olvidarme del castaño. - ¿Mido-chan?

-Claro. - respondió como si fuese lo normal.

-¿Cómo no vamos a conocerle? – preguntó de forma tonta Mido-chan.

-Soy su hermano. - escuche su voz por detrás que hizo que me pusiese tensa.

S-S-¿¡Su hermano!?

-En realidad, vivimos juntos. Es como si fuésemos hermanos. - aclaró el pelo vainilla.

-Como sea. – se escuchó la voz por detrás como si no le diese importancia a esas palabras y sólo creyese en lo que él había dicho.

De pronto, sentí un pequeño alivio aunque no demasiado.

¿Goenji vivía con esa clase de persona? Aunque, ahora que caía... ¿Goenji no vivía con Midorikawa? ¿Eso quiere decir que viven esos dos con ESA cosa? Me puse completamente pálida y seguramente mi rostro se pusiese morado por el golpe de palabras. El solo imaginarme convivir con él... tenía que ser realmente terrible.

-¿Qué pasa, histérica? ¿Se te ha caído el pedestal a tus nuevos amigos por vivir con un loco como yo? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡URUSAI**(*)**! – grité automáticamente volteándome y sacando los dientes en forma de tiburón.

-Venga, date prisa. Tengo trabajo todavía pendiente y no quiero llegar tarde. - escuché que le decía el oji verde a Goenji, divertido con la situación pero haciendo como que me ignoraba.

-Sí. - asintió Goenji. - Nos vemos después, Haruna. - se despidió de mi.

-Ah, este, sí. - terminé respondiendo tras recordar que estaba la fiesta de Fidio por el medio del siguiente día en el que nos veríamos.

-Are, are, ¿conoces a ese idiota? - preguntó Midorikawa con una sonrisa llegando con los demás.

-¿Ese no era el tipo malo de Italia? ¿Zmey? - preguntó con curiosidad Natsumi. - Es más guapo de lo que me imaginaba.

-¡¿GUAPO, DICES?! - grité incrédula.

Midorikawa empezó a reírse.

-Parece que no has empezado con buen pie con él, ¿verdad, Haruna-chan?

-Pero… ¿de qué conoces tú a ese tipo? – preguntó con curiosidad Hiroto, detrás de Midorikawa y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. – ¿Lo conocías de antes?

-¡Oh! – se alarmó de pronto el peli verde haciendo que me sobresaltara. – No me digas… que la buena acción del día… ¿¡Fuiste tú!?

-¿Buena acción del día? – preguntó sin entender Hiroto, leyéndome la mente.

¿A qué se estaría…?

"_En realidad, vivimos juntos."_

La voz de Goenji, con esas palabras me hizo quedarme estática y sentí como mis mejillas ardían de calor. ¿Acaso ese estúpido… había hablado de…? ¡OH, NO! ¡¿Qué demonios habría contado?! ¡Seguro que había contado todo para quedar él como el rey del mambo! Sólo quería que la tierra me tragara…

-¡Fuiste tú! – confirmó ante mi reacción y se echó a reír totalmente divertido.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ryuuji? – preguntó Hiroto y yo lloriqueé por lo bajo.

-Haruna anoche fue salvada de unos tipos que tenían malas intenciones. También fue de paseo con Zmey. Aunque supongo que no fue una velada que le gustase demasiado por su reacción y por como lo ha tratado. – comentaba la más de felicidad.

-¡Pues no, no me gustó ni un pelo! ¡Tienes un amigo muy…!

-A él le gustó. – me cortó con una sonrisa ensanchada y me detuve en seco antes de terminar de gritar.

-¿Eh?

-No lo dijo con palabras pero… le conozco muy bien. Y… le caíste muy bien.

-¿En serio? – me sorprendí de forma absurda. ¿Cómo iba a caerle bien? ¡Después de acosarme de esa manera hasta llevarme al instituto…! Tsk. - ¡Como sea, me da igual! ¡Es un bruto, un acosador, un criminal! ¡Está loco! ¡Y es un peligro con esa moto!

-¿Peligroso con la moto? – preguntó él parpadeante. Y volvió a reír en carcajadas. - ¡Te aseguro que no hay nada más seguro que estar en esa moto con Zmey conduciéndola!

-A ella también le gustó. – respondió Natsumi haciendo que me quedase de piedra.

¿¡De qué lado estaba esa bruja!?

Hinché las mejillas que seguían calientes, de vergüenza y rabia. ¿Por qué me llevaba la contraria Midorikawa? ¿Y por que Natsumi tenía que decir ese comentario justo en esos momentos?

-¡Oh, ho! ¡¿En serio?! – se emocionó el peli verde abrazando a Hiroto. - ¡Eso es genial! ¡Se lo diré en cuanto…!

-¡NI HABLAAAAR! – grité casi encima de él. - ¡No me gustó y no le dirás nada!

Midorikawa se quedó paralizado ante mi grito y la cara que tenía. asintió repetidamente como si fuese a matarlo de un movimiento.

-¡H-Hai**(*)**!

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer por ahí un rato? – propuso Natsumi intentando calmar un poco el ambiente.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Aún podía ver la imagen de su cara al verme, de gritarme por molestarla con mis comentarios, de sus reacciones. Definitivamente, esa chica tenía algo extraño, algo tan especial como para que pudiera meterse de esa forma en mí cabeza.

Había metido la moto en el garaje y bajé después de Shuuya. Me quité el casco y le vi que me miraba fijamente. Me estaba analizando, estaba intentando leerme la mente y sonreí por ello.

-¿Se puede saber que miras?

-¿Fue ella? – me preguntó directamente. – A quien salvaste anoche.

-Sí. Es una niña tonta, confiada y rebosa bondad por los cuatros costados. Como no la tengáis controlada, no dura ni tres días…

-Te interesa. – no me lo preguntó, lo confirmó y por alguna razón, me molestó.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esa chica… te interesa.

-Bah, prefiero las que son valientes y les va el peligro, ¿sabes? – no era ninguna mentira. – Creo que me iría más la pelirroja esa con la que os vi antes… - solté con picardía y noté que eso le molestó mucho más lo que me hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

De todas formas, para mí las mujeres no eran más que unos pasatiempos para pasar el rato, disfrutar con ellas durante unas horas y luego volver a lo mío. Jamás me interesaría una para más de un rato. O al menos, hasta ese día, no me había pasado. Sólo esperaba que continuase siendo así.

-Haruna y Natsumi son diferentes. Sólo te pido que no las trates como tratas a las demás. Mantente alejado.

-¡Oye! – me enfadé. - ¡No trato mal a las mujeres! ¡No me pongas como…!

-Las usas como si fuesen clínex. Y Haruna ni Natsumi lo son.

-Tsk. Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? – gruñí pasando por su lado y chocando mi hombro con el suyo. – No te metas en mis asuntos, ¿quieres?

Entré en el pequeño almacén abandonado al que habíamos llegado y dentro, empezó a escucharse la batería. Parecía que estaba practicando el inicio y el final de la canción. También escuché el bajo, la guitarra eléctrica y un pitido que indicaba que el micro estaba dando problemas.

Llegué a la puerta que me separaba de aquel lugar y la abrí viendo a mis amigos.

-¡Por fin, llegáis! Pensábamos empezar sin vosotros. – protestó Toramaru.

-Tampoco nos hemos retrasado tanto. – gruñí.

-¿Dónde está Goenji-san? – preguntó Toramaru.

Miré hacia atrás y justo pasó por mi lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lo fulminé con la mirada. No entendía a que venían las palabras de antes y esa actitud conmigo. No es que como si fuese a ir a por ellas, jugar con ellas y luego alardear… además, ellas no eran ese tipo de chica. Estaba seguro. Lo de Natsumi lo había dicho por incordiar pero respecto a Haruna… tenía carácter, sabía sacarlo en ciertos momentos. Pero, no era el tipo de chica que a mí me gustaba ligar. Así que, ¿de qué estaba enfadado? ¿Acaso es que a él le gustaba y tenía miedo de que pudiese quitársela? Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. ¿Sería eso posible?

-¡Siento la demora! – se escuchó la voz de Fuyuka detrás de mí. – Perdí el bus…

-Baka**(*)**, ¿y por qué no me llamas y voy a recogerte? Últimamente llegas siempre tarde. – le comenté enarcando una ceja.

Ella enseguida negó con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-No hace falta…

-¡Venga, vamos a ensayar que mañana es el día! – gritó emocionado Toramaru.

Miré a los chicos. Todos estaban nerviosos y a la vez felices. Después de tanto luchar en todo esto, empezábamos a tener buenos frutos. Sólo esperaba que no se nos hundiera el plan y todo terminase mal como hacía un par de años.

-Además, hoy nos iremos antes. – anunció Fidio con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Tenemos una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? – repetí extrañado. - ¿Y no me habéis dicho nada? – los miré a todos y luego a Fuyuka que negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que ella no sabía nada del tema.

-Es que… tú no eres estudiante de Orpheo, Akio. – respondió Fidio riendo.

Ni de Orpheo ni de ninguno, en realidad.

-Oh… así que es por eso. Está bien. No quiero ir a una fiesta de instituto, prefiero los cabarets y burdeles. – comenté con una sonrisa acercándome a donde estaba todo preparado. – Bien… pues cuando queráis.

_Japón, Ciudad Inazuma._

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Por muchos impedimentos que había intentado poner para poder ir al instituto Raimon, nada me había funcionado. Chasqueé la lengua dentro de la limusina negra que me estaba llevando de buena mañana al instituto para empezar allí de cero.

Por mi cabeza no paraba de pasar la conversación de mi padre diciendo que estaba comprometido. Cerré los puños con fuerza cuando las disculpas de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza. Realmente, me frustraba mucho el que ninguno de los dos pudiésemos hacer algo. Y aunque pensase en escaparme para no casarme, me encontrarían enseguida.

La puerta se abrió y vi el edificio Raimon a mi lado. Salí del coche y me quedé de pie, sin moverme de allí por unos minutos.

-Vendremos a recogerle. – me anunció el chófer.

-No hace falta, Sebastián. – respondí mirándole de reojo. - Iré yo solo, por favor.

-Muy bien. – me respondió.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se montó en la limusina dejándome allí.

Solté un suspiro. ¿Pretendían que conociese a mi prometida de esa manera sin que lo supiese? Era un poco absurdo… sobretodo porque mi madre ya me había dicho la chica que sería. Al parecer, era un año más pequeña que yo, cursaba un curso inferior al mío… ¿Su nombre?

Otonashi Haruna.

Mis pies se adentraron al edificio y fue entonces cuando un grito captó mi atención. Me habían gritado "¡Cuidado!" y al ladear la cabeza, vi como un balón de fútbol se dirigía rápidamente hacia a mí. Salté en el aire y lo golpeé con el pie, dirigiéndolo a la portería de un golpe.

-¡Woah! – exclamó el portero. - ¡Esta es mía! – gritó lanzándose a por él y deteniéndolo.

Caí de pie al suelo y sonreí al ver que había parado mi fuerte disparo. No todos lo conseguían. Tenía que ser un buen portero y tener fuerza en las manos para que no se le escapase. Mi chut era resbaladizo.

-¡Oe! – exclamó echando a correr hacia a mí. - ¡¿Eres nuevo?! ¡No te había visto antes! – exclamó teniendo su mano a modo de saludo. - ¡Me llamo Endou Mamoru! ¡Soy el capitán del Raimon!

-Kidou Yuuto. Ex capitán del Teikoku.

-¡Woaah! – exclamó emocionado con los ojos brillantes. - ¡Juguemos al fútbol, Kidou! ¡Onegai**(*)**!

-Tengo que ir a hablar con el director para decirle que ya estoy aquí, lo siento. – me disculpé.

-¡Ven después, entonces! ¿A qué curso vas?

-¿Eh? Pues a tercero…

-¡Nosotros también! ¡No tenemos clase porque el sensei**(*)** se ha ido de excursión con los de primero! Así que, ven después con nosotros, ¿vale? – me insistió con una ensanchada sonrisa.

-Si es así… de acuerdo. – accedí sin poder resistirme. Estaba seguro que ese chico me buscaría por todo el instituto hasta que me encontrase. – Vendré cuando acabe.

-¡Yosh**(*)**! – exclamó muy enérgico.

_Italia. _

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Después de comer habíamos ido a los recreativos de un centro comercial para divertirnos un rato. Hiroto estaba empeñado en molestar a Midorikawa puesto que parecía que no era demasiado bueno en cuanto a jugar con máquinas se refiriese, cosa que el pelirrojo si y aprovechaba para chincharle un poco y crear un acercamiento que a mi parecer era bastante tierno. ¡Se veían tan tiernos juntos! Me sentía bastante contenta por esos dos. A Hiroto lo veía sonreír como hacía bastante que no lo hacía. Además, estaba conociendo algunas caras de él que no conocía.

-¡Me rindo! – exclamó el peli verde rindiéndose. – Ya no quiero jugar más contra ti, Hiro. – habló haciendo un gesto divertido con los labios. - ¡Jugaré con las chicas! – sonrió corriendo a mi lado. – Nee, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a aquella de allí en parejas? – propuso Natsumi señalando unas máquinas en el que el juego era parecido al fútbol.

-¡Yo con Haruna-chan! – exclamó enseguida Midorikawa abrazándome de forma amistosa. Reí sin poder evitarlo ante su efusividad y me di cuenta de la mirada cómplice que tuvieron Natsumi y Hiroto.

-Has elegido un poco mal, Mido-chan. – le comenté a la par que se separaba de mi y nos dirigíamos los cuatro hacia el lugar donde íbamos a jugar. – Soy muy mala también en los videojuegos.

-¡Seguro que no es para tanto! – exclamó él como si lo que le decía careciese de sentido.

Suspiré con una gotita en la cabeza. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que viese que la compañera que había cogido, era la incorrecta. Para esas cosas, Natsumi si que era mejor…

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

De repente, toda la música que había en el lugar fue comida por el silencio y me giré hacia mis compañeros de grupo para ver como empezaban a recoger. Pero, ¿qué demonios?... Tan sólo llevábamos unas horas ensayando. Y cuando me refiero a unas horas, son pocas horas para una banda y sobre todo para un concierto que tendríamos en menos de una semana.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos? – pregunté mirando a Toramaru y a Fidio que ya estaban por irse.

-Ya te lo dijimos, tenemos una fiesta. – comentaba Fidio sin sulfurarse y con una sonrisa en la cara que me ponía enfermo.

Arrugué la nariz, algo molesto y miré a Toramaru que se acercaba a Goenji.

-Aún no hemos terminado. – gruñí.

-Lo siento, podéis continuar sin nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, Toramaru y yo ya hemos ensayado en el instituto para compensar.

Apreté los dientes y miré a otro lado tratando de no morderme de forma excesiva la lengua porque capaz era de cortármela por la mitad de la rabia que empezaba a tener por culpa de esos absurdos comentarios.

-No me importa que hayáis ensayado antes o no. Esto se llama una banda, ¿entiendes el concepto? – le dije acercándome a él y cogiéndole de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Me estás haciendo daño, Akio. – dijo él intentando soltarse.

-Se trata de trabajo en equipo. Si todos estamos haciendo el esfuerzo, vosotros también deberíais. Podría yo también irme por ahí de fiesta o largarme a un pueblo cercano para liarla pero no lo hago porque ¿adivinas qué? Esto es importante.

-Mañana podremos quedarnos todo lo que quieras. – comentó Toramaru por detrás, con un tono algo asustado. – Por favor, Akio…

-¡Si esto no es importa entonces no sé qué coño estáis haciendo aquí! – bramé soltando de forma violenta a Fidio. - ¡Sois unos niñatos! Adelante, ir con todos vuestros amiguitos de instituto. – gruñó cabreado.

Fidio enseguida recogió sus cosas y pasó por mi lado abandonando el lugar junto con Toramaru. Apreté con fuerza los puños y terminé dando una patada a un enorme puñetazo a la pared sin importarme el daño que me provocaba aquello en las manos. El dolor era algo que podía considerar… cálido y que no me abandonaba como solían hacerme todos.

-¡Akio-kun! – exclamó Fuyuka corriendo a por mí y cogiendo mi mano herida. Bajé mis ojos hacia la mano y la vi sangrando, chasqueé la lengua y me aparté cogiendo mis cosas.

-Estoy bien, no es nada. Me largo.

-¡No, espera! Deja que te cure.

-¡He dicho que estoy bien! – grité.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que dejes que te cure! – gritó ella cogiéndome del brazo y volteándome con decisión.

Me encontré con su mirada y por un momento, toda la rabia que sentía que se apoderaba de mi, se relajó un poco. Miré a otro lado y refunfuñé por lo bajo aceptando que me curase. Al fin y al cabo, escocía demasiado y la sangre no paraba de salir. No pude evitar mirar también de reojo a Goenji que recogía todo junto con Sakuma.

-Shuuya. – comenté mientras me dejaba llevar por Fuyuka a una silla y sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios que teníamos allí para casos como estos. Mejor dicho, Fuyuka lo tenía ahí. Era ella siempre la que se ocupaba de mí cuando hacia cosas tan impulsivas como esas. - ¿Tú sabes dónde es esa fiesta? – pregunté mientras observaba a Fuyuka curarme como toda una profesional.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Shuuya terminando de hacer lo que hacía.

-Curiosidad.

-Mientes. – soltó acercándose a mí.

-¿De qué era la fiesta? – preguntó Fuyuka rompiendo la mala tensión que se respiraba con nosotros dos.

-Para dar la bienvenida a unos amigos de él y de Ryuuji.

-Oh… así que… - sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya está. – comentó Fuyuka separándose levemente de mi.

Me miré la mano. La abrí y la cerré un par de veces y mostré una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Una fiesta para Romeo, la amiga de Fidio y para esa chica tan extraña? Eso sonaba demasiado bien y no tenía ninguna intención de perdérmelo.

-No pienso decirte donde es. – comentó Shuuya mientras me miraba fijamente.

-No me lo digas, me da igual. – lo miré y reí divertido. – No hay que ser muy adivino para saber que será en su gran casa, ¿verdad? – al ver la cara de Shuuya contraerse por haber acertado, sonreí de forma traviesa y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. - ¡Vamos, Sakuma! Una fiesta espera por nosotros.

-¡Genial! – exclamó el mencionado saltando del tablado y corriendo detrás de mí. - ¿Iremos en tu moto?

-Por supuesto.

Me detuve para mirar a Shuuya y a Fuyuka.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser un aguafiestas gruñón y te vienes? – pregunté dándole una última oportunidad.

-Llevaré a Fuyuka a casa. – respondió él sin más.

-Muy bien, tú te lo pierdes. Gracias por la cura, Fuyuka. – agradecí levantando mi mano. – Nos vemos luego, preciosa. – me despedí de ella guiñándole un ojo y salí de allí directo hacia mi moto.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Al menos, no llevaba un vestido de noche ni nada semejante como solían ser las fiestas que hacía en mi casa. Debido a eso, me sentía mucho más relajada.

Caminaba entre el gentío de gente. La música alta, las luces, la gente gritando, bailando… todo era demasiado para mis oídos y mi cabeza. Sentía que me iba a explotar si no lograba salir de allí en poco tiempo. Además, había perdido a Natsumi y a Fidio hacia un buen rato. Y, cuando había logrado encontrar a Hiroto y a Mido-chan… prefería dejarlos solos para no ser una aguanta velas. Solté un suspiro intentando llegar hasta el ventanal que me llevaría directamente hacia la piscina pero la gente empujaba para el otro lado.

Terminé chocando de espadas contra el pecho de alguien. Me giré rápidamente para disculparme.

-¡Lo siento, yo…!

-Tranquila. ¿Demasiada gente para tu gusto? – preguntó Toramaru con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Toramaru… si, la verdad es que sí… ¿podrías ayudarme a salir a tomar un poco el aire? – pregunté mientras le enseñaba mi vaso vacío haciendo referencia a que había bebido y, sabiendo que no era habitual en mi, todo estaba dándome vueltas.

-¡Será todo un honor! – exclamó él cogiéndome cual princesa y empezando a dar empujones. - ¡Perdón! Paso, paso, paso, perdón, paso, perdón~ - decía mientras iba dando empujones e iba molestando a todo el mundo para llegar a la terraza.

Aquella enorme terraza estaba muy bien cuidada. Tenía un jardín bastante grande, cuidado, con plantas, con flores, con algún que otro árbol. La piscina parecía brillar… realmente Fidio parecía ser de una familia bien acomodada. Era como Natsumi y… desgraciadamente, yo. Aunque, realmente, nunca me sentí con dinero. A fin de cuentas, sólo soy una chica adoptada… nada es mío aunque mis padres siempre me hayan dicho que si.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Toramaru dando un trago a un vaso que había cogido de Dios sabía dónde.

-Pensaba que… Fidio debe de tener bastante dinero para tener una casa así, ¿no?

-En realidad, es de sus padres pero como ellos están de viaje, dice que es suya. – dijo divertido Toramaru.

-¿En serio? – me sorprendí mirando al peli azul. - ¿Y no le dicen nada por hacer… - miré hacia atrás, viendo todo lo que había ahí dentro. Sin duda, era una gran fiesta. - …semejantes fiestas? – terminé con una risa.

-Si lo supiesen… no estaría vivo. – comentó mirando hacia atrás y riendo.

Terminamos riendo los dos.

-Y, ¿qué hay de ti? – me preguntó Toramaru. – Por lo que sé, eres como Natsumi-san y él, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué te sorprendes por lo de Fidio?

-Nunca he considerado que todo lo de la familia Otonashi sea mío. – respondí con sinceridad mirando hacia la piscina. – Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, siento que les debo mucho y quedarme con todo lo que es de ellos, no me parece que sea justo.

-Pero tú eres su hija, ¿no? Aunque no tengas la misma sangre que ellos… te adoptaron y te quieren como tal, ¿no es cierto? No por eso no mereces tener lo que tu apellido conlleva.

-Puede, pero no sé. Soy un poco rara, ¿sabes? – dije divertida.

-Ya lo veo, ya. – sonrió Toramaru amistoso.

De repente, un gran revuelo empezó a provenir de la casa y no sólo eso, también se escucharon cristales romperse. Nos giramos y vimos como todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo hueco para lo que parecía ser una pelea. ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Estaban pegándose? Toramaru echó a correr hacia adentro y decidí seguirle.

Efectivamente, había una pelea. Pero me sorprendió ver ese pelo castaño dando una paliza a uno de mi clase que caía al suelo sangrando por la cara. En esos momentos, Fidio y Natsumi llegaban a la escena y aunque Natsumi se quedó entre el "público", Fidio se metió por el medio.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, tío?! – gritó Fidio cabreado.

Entre donde estaba, escuchaba murmullos y cosas que se referían a Zmey. Al terrible terrorista. Muchos empezaron a decir que era mejor irse ya que si él estaba ahí seguro que la policía habría sido llamada y estarían en un grave peligro. Miré a toda esa gente que hacía comentarios sobre Zmey y sobre Fidio y terminé fijando mis ojos en los dos.

-¡Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo! – le pidió Fidio.

-¡No me voy hasta que me pida perdón! – exclamó mirando al chico tirado en el suelo, totalmente indefenso.

Iba a ir a por él y aunque Fidio se quiso meter en el medio, lo sacó como quien aparta una cortina. Es por eso que terminé saliendo yo y me metí en medio, desafiándole con la mirada.

-¡Cobarde! – grité sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-¡Haruna! – escuché a Natsumi que corría hacia a mí.

-Tú… - murmuró mirándome de una forma muy rara.

-Déjale en paz. Ya ha pagado por lo que sea que haya hecho, ¿no te da vergüenza atacar a alguien que ya no puede defenderse? – pregunté sintiendo como las piernas me temblaban.

Sentí una sonrisa divertida que cruzaba de lado a lado de la cara y terminó asintiendo varias veces como si le hubiera convencido de algo. Respiré profundo, tratando de no venirme abajo y de seguir cogiendo valor para plantarle cara por si volvía a sus andadas.

-¡Zmey, por favor, vete de aquí! – pidió Fidio al otro lado.

-Tenéis un pequeño problema. – dijo mientras alzaba las cejas y se mordía el labio, de forma despreocupada. – Deben haber llamado ya a la policía los casi 100 invitados que estaban rodeando esta pelea. – informó mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona y ladeando su cabeza hacia Fidio. – Yo de ti, haría algo al respecto, ¿no te parece?

Pasó por mi lado y cogió uno de los vasos aún llenos que tenía un par de tragos y se lo llevó a la boca como si fuese agua. Natsumi y yo nos ocupamos del chico que estaba en el suelo sangrando. Toramaru y Fidio se ocupaban de los invitados que quedaban y Hiroto y Midorikawa aparecían corriendo del piso de abajo a toda prisa.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? – exclamó Hiroto agachándose para ayudarnos a Natsumi y a mí.

-Zmey le ha pegado una buena. – le comentó Natusmi mirando de reojo a Zmey que sonreí triunfante y salía hacia la terraza.

Sentía mucha impotencia contra él. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír después de haber hecho algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo era capaz de divertirse ante el dolor ajeno? ¿Y cómo podía hacer algo como eso cuando se suponía que eran amigos? O al menos, eso había oído. ¿Este tipo entendía lo que significaba "ser amigos"? Me ponía de muy mal humor.

-¡Haruna! ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Mido-chan.

-¡Voy a poner a ese tipejo en su sitio! – murmuré para mí misma siguiendo a ese castaño con cara de psicópata.

-¡No lo hagas! – exclamó Natsumi levantándose y echando a andar detrás de mí. – No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él, ¡desiste!

-¿¡Cómo puede tratar así…!? – murmuré enfadada y corrí hacia él volteándolo.

Conforme me encontré con una cara divertida y esa sonrisa altiva, alcé mi cara y se la crucé de un guantazo. Escuché algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa por lo que acaba de pasar. Le había dado realmente fuerte.

Demasiado fuerte.

-¡Joder, como duele! – exclamé cogiendo la mano y girando sobre mí misma.

Él, simplemente, se echó a reír como si hubiese contado un chiste.

-¡No te rías, imbécil!

-¿Es la primera vez que pegas a alguien? – me preguntó alzando las cejas mientras se tocaba la mejilla que estaba algo sonrojada y la marca de mi mano empezaba a aparecer.

-A alguien que detesto tanto y que se lo merecía de esta manera, sí. – por mis palabras, vi como su sonrisa se hacía más pequeña y fruncía levemente el ceño como si le hubiese molestado lo que había dicho sobre él. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? Acabas de fastidiar una gran fiesta.

-¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta. – deletreó, bastante molesto.

-Era una fiesta de un amigo.

-No me había dado cuenta. – repitió para molestarme más todavía.

-¡¿Por qué vas por la vida de esa forma?! ¡¿Y qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¡Me irrita mucho! No vas a ligarme de esa forma, de hecho, no vas a lígame de ninguna forma así que deja de poner esa cara que seguramente pondrás con todas. ¡No soy de esas zorritas que esperan a que las toques como si no tuviesen otra cosa en la vida! – terminé diciendo sin darme cuenta.

Su forma de mirarme, realmente me ponía nerviosa. Nunca nadie me había mirado antes así. Era una extraña sensación, algo que no podía decir con palabras. Era algo que se sentía en mi estómago, en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Crees que esta es mi cara para ligar con una chica? Que poco sabes de eso. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Como sea! Deja de molestar a Fidio y sal de esta casa cuanto antes. La policía estará en camino y por lo que sé… están deseando para meterte preso, ¿no es así?

-¿De verdad crees que me cogerán tan fácilmente? Chica… deberías conocer un poco más sobre mí si quieres plantarme cara. Estás quedando muy ridícula.

-¡Zmey! ¡Ya están muy cerca! – se escuchó la voz de Sakuma desde dentro de la casa. ¿Él también estaba allí?

No sé por qué, pero me cabreó tanto que me dijese aquello que levanté mi mano y traté de golpearle en la cara nuevamente. Antes de alcanzarle, había detenido mi mano por mi muñeca y me había acercado muy cerca de él. Podía aspirar su olor, sentir su respiración… Cerré un momento los ojos, pensando que iba a golpearme él pero en lugar de eso, escuché una risa.

-¿Crees que el mismo truco servirá dos veces? – me preguntó. – Das pena…

-Te odio. – dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con mucha seriedad. - ¡Eres detestable, te odio! ¡Ojalá te atrapen pronto!

Antes de que me diese cuenta, me empujó hacia la piscina y caí en el centro de ésta.

-¡Haruna! – escuché a Natsumi gritar antes de hundirme en el agua.

Al salir, cogí aire y busqué a ese estúpido con la mirada, flotando en la piscina.

-¡Está bien que me odies! ¡No me importa! ¡Eres una aburrida y no tienes sentido del humor! ¿Quién querría ligar o estar con alguien tan simple y patética como tú? – lo dijo con un tono de voz que caló hasta lo más profundo de mi. - ¡Eres peor que una cría!

Acto seguido, empezó a alejarse de la piscina.

-¡Vamos, Sakuma! – exclamó haciendo un gesto para que le siguiese.

Tiré agua hacia él intentando alcanzarle pero él simplemente rió como un psicópata.

-¡Muérete! ¡Muérete, imbécil! – grité antes de que él saltase por la valla y desapareciese de allí junto a Sakuma.

**x**

**x**

_...pero, ¿qué pie hay que utilizar?..._

**x**

**x**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bienvenuti in Italia**: Bienvenidos a Italia

**Gomen ne:** Perdóname.

**Ja nee:** Hasta luego

**Okasa:** Madre

**Ottosan:** Padre

**Hai:** Forma de asentir. Ejemplo: Sí.

**Baka:** Idiota

**Onegai:** Por favor.

**Urusai:** Cállate.

**Yosh:** Genial.

**Sensei:** Profesor o Maestro.


End file.
